Rindiendome al amor
by jpas9304
Summary: Lucy nuestra querida maga estelar, ha pasado por un momento doloroso decide dejar el gremio, por que razones? descubrelo pasa a leer xD Nuevas amistades, nuevo amor, viejo amor, de todo un poco xD Pareja: Sorpresa xD
1. Chapter 1

**Juegos de amor**

Después de haber ganado los juegos mágicos, **Lucy **por fin se decidió a confesarle los sentimientos a **Natsu.**

****Era un buen día, Lucy se levantó más animada de lo normal se puso su mejor ropa: Un vestido celeste, **Cáncer **se encargó de su peinado recogiendo su cabello y dejando unos leves mechones.

. .full.

**Ahhhh **suspiro la chica de cabellos rubios

**Te ves bien-ebi **dijo cáncer

******Sería un tonto si te rechaza, mi Lucy. **Dijo apareciendo de la nada Loki

******Muchas**** gracias** **Loki ^_^ **dijo la blonde

******Flash Back**

**Natsu... **dijo la rubia a su amigo pelirosa

**Ehhh?** **Que pasa luce **dijo el pelirosado.

**Me preguntaba si mañana, podríamos ir a comer algo **dijo la maga

**Claro, por supuesto Lucy. **Sonrió el mago de fuego

**Está bien ****Natsu, nos vemos a las 5:00 pm en el parque. **Suspiro

**Fin Flash Back**

**Ahhhh son las 4:45 se me hace tarde. **Gritaba mientras buscaba sus zapatos y salía corriendo.

**Suerte! **Dijo animando el león ****_Mi Lucy…_ suspiro

**Natsu, disculpa me agarro la tarde, llevas mucho tiempo esperando **decía algo agitada la rubia

**No, Luce, nos vamos? **Mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia

**Está bien **dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosada

En el transcurso de la cita, fueron a comer, Natsu se comió el fuego de la barbacoa (¬¬) típico de Natsu xD, Ya entrada la noche y llegando al lago donde Natsu y happy suelen pescar.

**Gracias Natsu! fue una estupenda noche **agradeció la maga de estelar

**Yo me divertí Luce **_sonrojado_**, no tienes por qué agradecer. **Finalizo el joven

**Natsu... **este... **hay algo que debo decirte **decía algo insegura la rubia.

**Dime Luce***sonrojado*

**Natsu a ti gusta alguien? **Pregunto casi gritando la rubia

**Claro que ****si, Luce. **Dijo alegremente el muchacho

Dios... no puede ser... **Perdona la interrogación pero quién es? **Pregunto la joven maga

*con un leve sonrojo* **NO te lo puedo decir **decía sonriendo pícaramente.

*Sonrojada* Me tengo que armar de valor, al menos tengo que decirle lo que yo siento. **Natsu... Yo te amooooo! **Dijo la rubia. Buen más bien lo grito

**Yo también mi Luce. **Se acercó a la joven maga y le pregunto** Quieres ser mi novia?**

Nani? **Por supuesto Natsu **dijo emocionadamente la rubia.

Pasaron los meses y Lucy era feliz con Natsu, pero algo estaba por ocurrir.

**Lu-chan podrías ayudarme hoy con algo **decía una maga peli azul

**Por supuesto Levy-chan, si no te importa Natsu **decía la rubia a su novio.

**Claro que no bonita **dijo abrazando a su novia y depositándole un tierno beso.

*Sonrojada le susurra al oído que lo ama* **Levy claro que puedo **

**Arigato! Lu-chan sin ti no podría hacerlo **decía emocionada la pequeña maga (eh que no soy pequeña soy de estatura compacta ¬3¬)

**Es un placer Levy-chan **dijo emocionada su amiga.

Bueno ya que salí temprano creo que jejeje visitare a Natsu de sorpresa **Buenas noches Levy! **Se despidió de su peliazul amiga y partió rumbo a la casa de su amado

**Buenas noches lu-chan! **Se despidió la Mcgarden.

Jejejejeje ahora si sorprendo a Natsu jajaja *Saco un espejo de su cartera* Me miro bien jejeje creo que me escabullire por su ventana muajajaja

**Está muy oscuro la sala! **voy a tratar de no hacer ruido, Lucy se quita los zapatos y va camino al cuarto de Natsu, silenciosamente abre la puerta del cuarto. En eso se lleva una sorpresa

Nat...su... sus ojos no podrían creer lo que estabas viendo, su amado Natsu estaba en la cama con su amiga Lissana, salió lo más rápido que pudo, alcanzo con tropezar con el mueble, lo cual la pareja se alarmo:

**Q****ue fue eso? un ladrón **pregunto nerviosamente la menor de los Strauss.

**Lo más probable que sea Happy, no te preocupes el no sube a mi habitación. **Dijo el joven Dragneel.

Lucy sale corriendo con rumbo desconocido, solo quería borrar aquella imagen de su mente, cuando de pronto se miró cerca de Fairy Hills entro de prisa buscando a su amiga Levy:

**Levy-chan ¿Estás ahí? ábreme por favor **la rubia no podía dejar de llorar

**Lu-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? porque llorar así **preguntaba nerviosamente la peliazul.

Erza, Wendy, juvia que salen de su habitación al escuchar a Lucy llorar

**Levy, el me mintió... No me ama **decía susurrando la blonde.

**¿Natsu? **Pregunto confundida mente.

**Sí, Levy fui a su casa para sorprenderlo, me cole por su ventana y al llegar a su habitación lo encontré en su cama con otra.**

**La reconociste, Lu-chan **pregunto la maga de escritura.

**No, Levy-chan** perdóname por mentirte Levy pero no quiero causar un problema en el gremio

Las chicas trataban de consolar a Lucy, mientras en la habitación de un dragón

**Creo que deberíamos parar esto, Natsu tarde o temprano se dará cuenta Lucy. **Decía enojadamente la joven albina

**Calma, calma Lissana, ella es una rubia tonta no se dará cuenta. **Decía despreocupadamente el Dragneel.

**No quiero herir a Lucy, dime Natsu ¿qué sientes tú por mí? **Pregunto sin rodeo.

**Tú más que nadie sabes Lissana que lo que tenemos es una atracción nada más, me gusta hacerlo contigo, nada más. **Decía aburridamente.

**Y por Lucy ¿Qué sientes? **_Natsu yo creo que me he enamorado de ti_ pensaba la albina.

**De esa rubia, jajaja simplemente ando con ella porque tiene un cuerpazo, lo malo es que todavía no me da lo que yo quiero. **Baaah rubia tonta decía.

**Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con ella? **Pregunto enojadamente.

**Ya te lo dije por su cuerpo, espero algún día hacerlo mío, así como te hago mía. **Suspiro

**** **Para Natsu, creo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Esto se termina******

en esos momento el dragón le da un beso que la imposibilita ante cualquier cosa, volviendo a caer presas de brazos.

**¿****Qué decías Lissana? no te gusta estar contigo, que te haga mía. **Decía con una voz ronca.

**Me gustaría que al menos terminaras con Lucy, no quiero ser la otra. **Decía tristemente.

**Ok, Lissana espera que la haga mía y la dejo. **_Jajaja tonta, ni en sueño dejare a Lucy _

Lissana solo da un leve suspiro, mientras cae presa del indomable dragón.

**Ya había amanecido Lucy al no poder dormir, salió inmediatamente donde el maestro a pedirle algo.**

**Maestro, tengo algo que decirle **en la mirada de la rubia solo se notaba tristeza, pero sus palabras notaban temor.

**Si claro dime Lucy **mientras no dejaba de ver unos papeles para una misión *suspiro*

**Maestro quiero dejar Fairy Tail.**

******¿****A qué se debe eso? **Pregunto Makarov.

****Mientras Lucy le contaba lo sucedido, Makarov pensaba una y otra vez.

**Sabes no tienes que dejar el gremio, te pareces si te vas a esta misión, casualmente me acaba de llegar ayer, pero para esa misión quieren al menos un miembro por cada gremio, si tú vas podes olvidarte de lo que ha pasado**

**En serio maestro, me parece perfecto y ¿cuándo parto? **Pregunto la rubia casi ilusionada.

**En estos momentos, si quieres debes abordar el tren rumbo a Kioto, ahí te estarán esperando **dijo el pequeño maestro.

**Gracias maestro, prometo no defraudarlo **se despidió del maestro, llevando consigo la hoja de la misión.

******Te extrañare, después de todos ustedes son como hijos para mí, cuídate Lucy y no olvides escribir una carta semanalmente. **Le dijo a la rubia antes de que cruzara la puerta de su oficina.

******Por supuesto, maestro si me disculpa me voy a empacar, maestro una última cosa, comente estos por lo menos un día después de mi partida. **Dijo esto y salió de la oficina

**Claro! Que sí Lucy, **dijo Makarov-sama.

Una linda rubia salía emocionado rumbo a su casa para alistar maleta, mientras en el camino se encontró con mirajane

**Are, are Lucy ¿cómo estás? Tan temprano en el gremio**

**Bien mira-chan, es que me quede donde Levy y pues me acorde que había dejado mi libro anoche, **aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada iba al menos fingir sonrisa para que nadie lo notara. **Nos vemos mira tengo que ir a ordenar unos papeles. **Se despidió.

**Puerta de la doncella ábrete **dio invocando a su amiga.

**Me castigara, princesa? **

**No, virgo vamos ayúdame a empacar. **Decía suspirando la joven maga, por que a su amiga le gustaba tanto el masoquismo o_O

**¿****A dónde vamos mi Lucy? **Dijo apareciendo en frente de la maga estelar.

**Lejos de magnolia, a Kioto. **Dijo toscamente la Heartfilia.

**¿****Por qué tan lejos?** Pregunto el pelinaranja.

**Luego te cuento, ayúdame si **dijo suspirante la blonde.

**Claro mi Lucy, yo siempre estaré contigo. **Dijo esto y procedió a ayudar a su fiel ama-amiga.


	2. Lejos del gremio

Lejos del gremio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes les pertenecen enteramente a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso sin fines lucrativos  
>Espero les guste.<p>

Este fanfic lo tengo subido en el mismo seudónimo.

Procedemos

**Rumbo a Kioto**

Lucy iba lo más pensativa en el tren no podía evitar llorar, su corazón había sido roto en miles de pedazos, el amor de su vida la engañaba, en eso suena la radio y la rubia empieza a llorar cada vez más por la canción

**El me mintió**

**Él me dijo que amaba**

**Y no era verdad**

**El me mintió**

**No me amaba**

**Nunca me amo**

**El dejo que lo adorara**

**El me mintió  
>el me mintió<br>era un juego y nada más  
>era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad<br>el me mintió**

**Con el corazón destrozado  
>y el rostro mojado<br>soy tan desdichada  
>quisiera morirme<br>mentiras todo era mentira  
>palabras al viento<br>tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía **

Llegando a la estación de Kioto la rubia sale con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en eso divisa un cartel que decía Fairy Tail.

**Soy Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail **–dijo la rubia-

**Enseñeme su emblema –**le dijo el chofer**-**

La rubia mostro su emblema que tenía en su mano derecha.

**Ok señorita lucy sígame –**le dijo**-**

Lucy aborda un carruaje con rumbo a una mansión.

**Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail**

**¿Lu-chan donde estará? No la he visto en todo el día –**decía una pelo azulado**-  
>Me imagino que todavía debe seguir muy mal, probablemente este en su casa-<strong>dijo una pelirosa**-**

**Eh? Que paso con lucy? –**pregunto un pelinegro**-**

**¡Mocosos! Presten atención tengo una noticia que informarle –**decía el maestro**-**

**Lucy se ha ido a una misión, la misión tiene una duración de 5 años.**

**¿Qué? –**no salía de su asombro un pelinegro**-**

**Lu-chan como es posible que no nos haya dicho-**sollozaba una peliazulado**-**

**Probablemente fue por lo de anoche –**exclamo una peliroja**-**

**¿Qué paso anoche?-**preguntaba un pelinegro**-**

**Que te lo diga ese idiota que viene entrando-**la peliroja voltio la mirada a un pelirosa**-**

**Buenos diiiias gremio!-**Decía con un entusiasmo un pelirosa**-**

**Natsu, tienes mucho que explicar –**decía gray**-**

**EH? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué todos tan desanimados? Y ¿Lucy?-**decía un pelirosa-

**Lu-chan, nos dejo por tu maldita culpa! –**reclamaba una enojada peliazulada**-**

**¿Yo?, no hice nada levy, no levantes falsas mentiras! –**decía un muy enojado natsu**-**

**¿Qué le hizo esta cabeza de flama a lucy? –**decía un alterado gray**-**

**Este maldito, pedazo de basura engaño a lucy –**decía una peliroja mientras se re-equipaba para apuntarle alrededor de 10 espadas al cuello del pelirosa**-**

**¿Qué? Tu maldito natsu, como te atreviste hacerle eso a lucy –**reclamaba ya un alterado gray**-**

**Tskk… así que se fue esa rubia tonta –**decía para sí mismo el pelirosa**-**

Una sonrojada albina que estaba atenta de la conversación, huyo silenciosamente de ahí.

**Ha! No tengo culpa que Lucy no me halla complacido, por eso lo busque en otro lado.-**decía un pelirosa**-**

**Tu maldito, estas violando el código de los dragones –**decía furiosamente gajeel**-**

**No, yo no he elegido a nadie como pareja aun, además eso de tener a una pareja para siempre no es lo mio –**decía un pelirosa**-**

**Maldito, espero que lucy se encuentre a alguien mejor ahí, te arrepentiras Natsu Dragneel por hacerle eso-**decía laxus furioso**-**

Maldito natsu tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos, si todos sabemos que a la que amas es lucy si no, no tuvieras tus malditos lazos, natsu madura antes que sea tarde! –decía a si mismo laxus-

**Ya mocosos! Cálmense no quiero que haya derramamiento de sangre!, Natsu espero que no te arrepientes, ya sabes el dicho uno "No sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"-**recalcaba el maestro**-**

**Ya, basta de sus sermones, si lo quisiera me fuera ido a una iglesia-**decía un desinteresado pelirosa**-**

**Natsu!, como pudiste lucy, lucy se ha ido por tu culpa-**sollozaba un gatito azul**-**

**¿Tu también me vas a reclamar?–**decía natsu**-**

**Natsu eres un idiota –**decia mientras emprendía vuelo un infeliz gato azul**-**

**Ya, ya mejor me voy a una misión para cuando vuelva espera se les haya pasado –**decía natsu**-**

**Maldición natsu! Tu ya no formas parte de este equipo –**recalcaba erza, mientras gray la apoyaba**-**

**Como si me importara –**decía un despreocupante peli rosa**-**

**Señorita, señorita despierte –**decia una muchacha de tez blanca y ojos azules**-**

**Eh! Ya llegamos –**decía una chica de tez blanca**-**

**Si, señorita acompáñeme a su habitación-**decía la muchacha**-**

Lucy no podía dejar de admirar ese enorme edificio era tan grande como la mansión Heartfilia

**Señorita este es su cuarto acomode sus cosas luego, baje a la sala ahí la estarán esperando los otros miembro –**decía una mucama **–**

**Guao, Que enorme, primero me doy un baño, me cambio de ropa y bajo –**decía la rubia**-**

La rubia se baño y se puso un vestido bastante fresco, porque hacía mucho calor y luego procedio a bajar a la sala, vio que habían 6 muchachos ahí, cuando estaba por saludarlo…

**Bienvenidos sean magos de fiore! Seré breve el motivo de esta misión es que ustedes nos ayuden a exterminar gremios oscuros, pero no cualquier gremio oscuro estos solo pueden ser visto durante la noche, no sabemos que planes tienen por eso pensamos en reclutar a un miembro por cada gremio para no levantar sospechas, espero disfruten de la comida, descanses hoy mañana dare los detalles.-**diciendo esto se retiro un señor de edad avanzada**-**

**Bueno, como pasaremos tiempo aquí, propongo conocernos mejor y empezar por decir como se llaman y de que gremios son, empiezo yo. Soy Lyon Bastia y pertenezco al gremio de Lamia Scale.-**dijo un muchacho de tez blanca y pelo blanco**-**

**Soy Sting Eucliffe de Saberthoot**

**Soy Rogue Chaney de Quatro Cerverus**

**Soy Miliana de Mermaid Heels.**

**Soy Lucy Heathfilia de Fairy Tail**

**Soy Hibiki Late de Blue Pegasus.**

Mientras todos se conocían unas miradas cruzaron, eran Sting y Lucy

**Hola Rubiecita! Tu eres la chica de natsu verdad? –**decía un rubio de ojos azules**-**

**Yo no soy de nadie –**gruñia una rubia**-**

**Jajaja, rubiecita, no lo creo… **decía un no amigable sting

**Ya basta Sting, no quiero hablar de el… -**decía con una quebrada voz**-**

**Que te ha pasado rubiecita, ven vamos acompáñame afuera-**decía mientras llevaba a la rubia al jardín**-**

**No tengo por que decirte nada de mi vida a un completo extraño –**refunfuñaba la rubia**-**

**No somos extraños rubiecita, somos de ahora en adelante miembro de un equipo-**decía un orgulloso rubio**-**

La rubia había estado intranquila todo el día no era para menos de un día para otro descubrió que su novio la engañaba, dejo el gremio y ahora estaba parada ahí con un orgullo chico rubio.

**Lo siento, Sting no te puedo decir nada –**decía cabizbaja la rubia**-**

**Ok, rubiecita cuando estes dispuesta a contarme me levantas-**decía un orgulloso a punto de dormirse**-**

**Ash! Te pensas quedarte dormido aquí –**decía la hermosa rubia**-**

**Y porque no? Hoy no dieron el día libre, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera :P **en eso siente como una agua salada brota de aquel bello rostro.

**Si, no te cuento esto Sting creo que exploto –**decía la rubia**-**

Sting se levanta y abraza a la rubia tratando de decirle que no le presionara.

**No, tienes por que contármelo si no quieres –**decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la hermosa rubia**-**

_Comenten si les gusto, cualquier comentario es bien recibido XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen completamente a Hiro Mashima

Este fanfic lo tengo subido en la pagina por si las dudas, esta bajo el mismo seudónimo

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+ .gremio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maldición!**Refunfuño un pelirosa, **happy vamos a esta misión**

**Aye!**Gritaba happy **Natsu cree que lucy nos olvide**decía tristemente el felino

**No lo creo happy, no tartara en volver a gremio y pedirnos perdón ya veras**exclama el pelirosa

**Ojala sea así natsu, la extraño, aunque tu deberías de pedirles disculpa a ella**reclamaba happy

**Yo porque? Si no hice nada malo**gritaba

**En verdad natsu? No engañaste a lucy**decía entre sollozos

**Claro que no, anda que tenemos que tomar un tren rumbo a Hargeon**decía en voz baja un atemorizado pelirosa

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+En kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hasta que despierta rubita**decía un adormilado rubio

**Eh! Que paso como llegue aquí**decía exaltada la rubia

FlashBack

**Ash! Te pensas quedarte dormido aquí –**decía la hermosa rubia**-**

**Y porque no? Hoy no dieron el día libre, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera :P **en eso siente como una agua salada brota de aquel bello rostro.

**Si, no te cuento esto Sting creo que exploto –**decía la rubia**-**

Sting se levanta y abraza a la rubia tratando de decirle que no le presionara.

**No, tienes por que contármelo si no quieres –**decía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la hermosa rubia**-**

La rubia no paraba de llorar en los brazos de sting, este a su vez estaba impotente antes las lagrimas de la rubia

**Eh, sting porque haces llorar a una mujer**reclamaba un pelinegro

**Rogue, ayuda!**Suplicaba el rubio **no se que le pasa de pronto se echo a llorar y no he podido detener las lagrimas**

**Mmmm, lucy es tu nombre verdad**preguntataba el pelinegro

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, la rubia esta en su mundo llorando y con la

Mirada perdida.

**Esto va a hacer difícil**exclamaba el pelinegro **vamos llevémosla a su habitación**

**Para que descanse, en la mañana talvez nos cuente con más calma.**

**Comprendo, es lo mejor**decía sting

Fin flashback

**Eso explica porque rogué-kun esta en mi habitación**decía sonrojada

**Buenos días lucy-san**decía lector

**Tu eres un exceed al igual que happy verdad**preguntaba

**Exceed? No se que sea eso, pero mi nombre es lector un gusto en conocerla lucy, soy compañero del gran sting**decía entusiasmado el felino

**Buenos días lulu**decía con los ojos adormecido

**Lulu? Hay otro exceed**gritaba

**Soy frosh soy la compañera de rogué-kun, y lulu es más fácil de recordar**se presentaba el otro felino

**Mucho gusto lector y frosh, me puede decir lucy**decía mientra una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro

**Buenos días lucy, lamento habernos quedado en su cuarto pero era para asegurarno que estuviera bien**bosteza un pelinegro

**Bueno días rogué**expresaba alegremente **ahh tengo hambre busquemos que desayunar**

**Siento que me están olvidando**reclamaba el rubio

**Bueno días sting**saludaban al rubio, ambos magos

**Bajemos que se nos esta haciendo tarde**reclamaba el rubio

**Gracias sting y rogué por su ayuda**decía la rubia mientras se despedia de ellos, puesto que ella tenia que alistarse antes de bajar a desayunar

**No te dilates rubia, que te podes quedar sin comer**gritaba a lo lejos un rubio

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .baño~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu… por que no sales de mis pensamientos, parece que esto será algo difícil a pesar de tu traición no puedo olvidarte.

**Vamos tu eres Lucy Heartfilia tu puedes salir adelante por eso aceptaste esta misión, deja de llorar y se fuerte**se decía para sí misma

Se alisto se puso su típica ropa una camiza celeste, su falda de pliegos azul y sus botas café, se recogio el pelo en una cola y se dispuso a ir a desayunar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En el gremio~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todo estaba callado, desde que lucy se fue el gremio se volvió un lugar deprimente, natsu se había alejado de todos ya que la mayoría le tenia rencor por ser el culpable de que lucy se marchara, lissana seguía igual que siempre viendo a escondida a natsu.

**Escuchen mocosos, se que les duele que su amiga ya no este, pero no se preocupen ella es una maga de Fairy Tail y se que la veremos pronto ya verán que estos 5 años pasan volando**gritaba el maestro para levantarle el ánimo a sus hijos

**Bien gray, Wendy, Juvia vamos a una misión, si lucy puede nosotros también**recalcaba una peliroja

**Aye!**Respondieron los implicados

En eso las puertas se abren y dejan ver un pelirosa, cabizbaja, su ánimo había bajado a pesar de que lo dejo lucy, los demás del miembro casi no le hablaban

**Ya llegue mira-san, la misión fue un éxito**decía mientras se dirijia con la albina para dejar los detalles de su misión exitosa.

**Nos vamos happy, tenemos mucho que hacer**hablaba al felino

**Te alcanzo luego natsu, ahora voy a ir a ver charle** decía mientras se alejaba volando a la mesa de la gatita

**No te dilates**exclamo el pelirosa

**Erza-san no crees que deberíamos perdonarlo, talvez cometio un error pero para eso están los amigos no?**Decía la dragonslayer

**Tienes razón, pero creo que todavía no lo puedo perdonar, solo el tiempo se encargara de eso**exclamaba la peliroja, mientras los demás asentia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En la casa de natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Natsu, no deberíamos ya de dejar de vernos a escondida, ya lucy se fue no le veo el motivo a porque escondernos**reclamaba una albina

**Lissana, las cosas en el gremio no andan bien y lo sabes, es mejor esperar a que se calmen**decía el peli rosa

No sé por qué me siento tan vació, desde que Lucy se fue me cuesta sonreír, la extraño a pesar de que le hice daño y sé que me odia en este momento pero no me gusto que pasaran así las cosas

**Por qué tan pensativo Natsu?**Preguntaba la albina **no me digas que extraña a Lucy**sonreía pícaramente

**No digas tonterías Lissana, sabes que yo no siento nada por esa rubia tonta**

Comenten si les gusto.


	4. La historia de los amantes

La historia de los amantes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Escúchenme con atención magos **gritaba el encargado de la misión **daré los detalles de la misión**

**Primero se dividirán en 2 grupos de 3, al gremio que pretendemos atacar es el "deamon card"** **con lo poco que hemos averiguado en el consejo es que ellos están desarrollando una magia con ayuda del libro de zeref, en el día es difícil de hallarlo no entendemos la razón aun, hasta donde sabemos hay 8 gremios disperso por toda Fiore, hasta donde sabemos solo tenemos 2 ubicación de ellos uno es hargeon y otro en acalypha por el momento deben partir para derrotarlo a ver si obtienen información relevante, les deseo suerte y que vuelva con bien. **Terminaba de decir

**Bueno como nos dividiremos entonces **decía un peliblanco

**Lucy, Rogue les parece formar el primer equipo **decía a gritos el blonde

**En serio sting yo no soy tan fuerte solo les puedo traer problema **decía cabizbaja la rubia

**No tienes por qué preocuparte Lucy igual te ayudaremos **decía el pelinegro

**Bueno parece que ya se decidieron los grupos, ahora solo falta decidirnos donde ir** decía la gatuna

**Nosotros iremos a Hargeon y ustedes a Acalypha **decían el peliblanco

**Ayer! **exclamaba la blonde parece que juntarse con happy tenía sus consecuencia, ya que todos la quedaron viendo extrañado pero después respondieron con un **AYE!**

**Los equipos quedaron conformados así:**

Primer grupo: **Lucy Heartfilia, Rogué Cheney y Sting Eucliffe**

Segundo grupo:** Lyon Bastia, Miliana, Hibiki Late **

Terminada la mañana se dispusieron a entrenar un rato para después partir rumbo a su destino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**En el ****gremio**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se miraba entrar a happy con una cara confundida, triste, perdida pues todavía no creía lo que había visto

**Flashback**

**Charle me despido tengo que ir a buscar a Natsu **decía alegre el minino

**Adiós **respondieron al unísono charle y Wendy

Iba volando como de costumbre a su casa, cuando lo busco en la sala no lo encontró, el rara vez subía a su cuarto por motivos de privacidad, pero esta vez sería la excepción ya que miraba a su amigo muy triste se animó y decidió ir a buscarlo a la habitación, cuando estaba por gritar alegremente el nombre de su amigo una escena que jamás pensó ver a Natsu con Lissana en la cama haciendo cosas pervertida, en ese momento se le vino a la mente que **Lissana **era la culpable de que **Lucy **se halla marchado había descubierto la infidelidad de su amigo y nada más que con su amiga. Happy emprendió vuelo al gremio

**Fin flashback**

**Happy, no eras que te ibas con Natsu? **Pregunto una peli azul

Pero el pequeño felino no reacciona su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no.

La pequeña Wendy miro al felino y supo que algo malo le había ocurrido solo se dignó a abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara que para eso estaban los amigos.

_Happy no podía creer que su mejor amigo le mentiría, ya que el mismo le había dicho que no había engañado a Lucy pero lo que él vio le demostró lo contrario _volviendo en si happy pregunta a la pequeña **Nee… Wendy puedo pasar con ustedes esta noche por favor prometo no incomodarlas **a lo que la pequeña asintió.

En el gremio la aptitud de happy no se pasó por desapercibido, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . .Natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lissana vístete que no debe de tardar happy es mejor que no te encuentre aquí **decía el pelirosa mientras se termina de vestir.

**Natsu, hasta cuando Natsu hasta cuando **refunfuñaba la albina

Natsu le da un ligero beso en los labios

**Hasta que sea conveniente **respondió el chico

**Bueno Natsu, ya me voy que descanses **se despedía la albina

En la mente de Natsu no paraba de rondar la imagen de la rubia sonriendo, llorando, haciendo pucheros, en fin Natsu no sabía porque pero extrañaba a esa rubia, después de todo el decidió ser su novio pero porque la engañaba así.

**Flashback**

Todo era feliz, él había aceptado los sentimientos de la rubia, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo no podía negar que la quería después de todo lo que había pasado con ella,_ él iba absorto en sus pensamiento cuando de repente llega a un lago_

**Lissana que haces aquí **?preguntaba el pelirosa

**Nada Natsu, solo recordaba los viejos momentos que pasábamos juntos de niños te acuerdas **sonreía la albina

**Como olvidarlo lis **decía el pelirosa

Esa tarde fue de solo recuerdo mientras miraban el sol perderse

**Bueno será mejor que me vaya Natsu ya es tarde **decía la albina

**Nee, Lissana te gustaría acompañarme a cenar es que happy se quedó con charle y Lucy esta con Levy **preguntaba el inquieto pelirosa

**Con mucho gusto Natsu **afirmaba la albina

En el camino a la casa iba un silencio enorme

**Ya casi llegamos **decía el pelirosa

**Si **respondía secamente la albina

**Nee… Natsu sabes cocinar? **Preguntaba

**Claro Lucy me ha enseñado a hacer algunos platillos **respondía orgullosamente el pelirosa

**Has cambiado Natsu, me alegra que seas feliz **le decía la albina

**Bueno siéntate, mientras preparo la cena **le decía

Natsu estaba haciendo algo sencillo arroz y pescado frito, luego de terminar llamo a Lissana para que se sentaran a comer mientras le servía la comida y según el jugo de uva lo que no noto era que el jugo de uva era vino.

Poco a pocos ambos amigos se emborracharon de trago en trago con el dichoso jugo.

**Nee… Natsu no me siento bien toda mi cabeza da vuelta hip **susurraba la albina

**Sera mejor que te lleve a tu cada hip **decía el pelirosa

**No creo que a mira-Nee le agrade hip verme en este estado hip **decía la albina

**Ven entonces te duermes en mi cama **le susurraba al odio a la albina que no pudo evitar ponerse roja

**Si Lucy o happy viene no malinterpretaran la situación **decía la peliblanca

**Pervertida **decía entre carcajadas **Tu dormirás en mi cama yo en el sofá **decía el pelirosa

Al proceder a llevar a la albina a su cama ya que esta no podía mantenerse en pie, por su estado, Natsu choco con la esquina de su cama tirando a la albina a la cama y el encima de ella, sus labios quedaron tan cerca que ambos se sonrojaron, la albina que no podía evitarlo en ese momento beso los labios de Natsu, que al principio se quedó confundido pero luego respondía dejándose llevar por el momento mientras que el beso se volvía más apasionado hasta que la ropas sobraban ambos se entregaron en esa noche a un ambiente de pasión, cayendo dormido luego de haber realizado el acto de pasión

_En la mañana_

**Nee… Natsu no puedo creer lo que hicimos, **decía la albina **Lucy, Lucy nos odiara si se entera**

**No nos puede odiar si no se entera **decía el pelirosa mientras le guiñaba el ojo

**Natsu, creo que debemos alejarnos esto no debe saberlo nadie **afirmaba la albina pues sabía que esto era una dura tracción a su amiga rubia

**No lo creo liss, sabes me gusto esto, me gusto sentir tu cuerpo con el mío, tus besos todo de ti **le decía el pelirosa a la albina

**Natsu no es correcto **mientras sus labios fueron atrapados por el pelirosa,

Comenzando así la historia de los amantes

**Fin flash back**

**Me siento un idiota, Lucy lo lamento **me deje llevar por tener sexo con ella._, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. _Susurraba el peli rosa


	5. La verdad sale a la luz

La verdad sale a la luz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaban en la estación para tomar un tren rumbo a acalypha, el grupo de amigos y dos exceed.

**Etto… Rogue, Sting ya que ustedes son dragón Slayer también se marean en el tren **pregunto la rubia

Ambos tragaron grueso y solo asintieron

**Esto será un largo viaje **suspiro la rubia

En el tren iba Sting dormido pues así era la única forma de que el mareo no fuera tan fuerte, rogué extrañamente iba viendo por una ventana

**Etto… Rogue porque tú no te mareas como Sting **pregunto la blonde

**Estoy igual que Sting pero yo lo se manejar mucho mejor **respondió

**Bueno me alegra así al menos tendré alguien con quien platicar **dijo volteando a ver a dos exceed profundamente dormido

**Rogue por que decidiste unirte a Quatro cerverus**? Pregunto

**Bueno es complicado Lucy **dijo **Después de que Skiadrum muriera comencé a viajar, pues ya que no tenía a nadie, de repente un día llegue a un lago ahí extrañamente mire que había un huevo, tenía hambre así que pensé en comérmelo **sonrió **cuando estaba a punto de acercarme se quebró dejando salir a frosh, mis ojos no creían lo que veía un gato que volaba, difícil de creer no **suspiro **después nos hicimos grandes amigos, un día llegamos a un pueblo mire ahí a una persona que me llamo la atención era un dragón Slayer igual que yo, lo admiraba demasiado es más pensaba que de grande me uniría a su gremio, pero todo cambio su gremio ataco a otro, luego él se unió al gremio enemigo, me decepcione de él, luego me entere que el junto con su gremio habían desaparecido, entonces opte por unirme a un gremio cercano necesitaba dinero para poder sobrevivir así que me decidí unir al primer gremio que mirara y pues fue Quatro Cerverus, no me arrepiento pues a pesar de que todos son hombres es un gremio sincero, pero no creo que este todavía en el gremio correcto. **Finalizo el pelinegro

**Etto… por casualidad del dragón Slayer que hablas es Gajeel Redfox? **Pregunto

**Sí, el mi héroe de la infancia **respondió **y tu Lucy porque te uniste a Fairy tail?**

**Bueno, mi sueño de niña era unirme a Fairy Tail, un día llegue a Hargeon en eso me encontré con un falso salamander me convenció de que él era de Fairy tail y que él me ayudaría a unirme al gremio, me invito a una de sus fiesta sin saber que solo estaba buscando a chicas para después venderla, en ese momento llego Natsu lo había conocido en el pueblo hace poca horas, el me salvo y me dijo que él era un mago de Fairy Tail y que me ayudaría a entrar al gremio. **Finalizo

**Entonces si te agrada tanto tu gremio, porque te separaste por tanto tiempo **pregunto el pelinegro

**Es complicado** respondió la blonde

**Hemos llegado **respondió animadamente el rubio

Una gota caía por la frente de la rubia al ver como se recuperó de inmediato.

**Bueno parece que nuestra conversación debe esperar **respondió el pelinegro **debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos **finalizo.

**Está bien **respondieron ambos rubios

**Hey, rubia porque estas con esa cara tan fea **decía el rubio

**Por si no te has dando cuenta tú también eres rubio, además a ti no te importa con qué cara este **refunfuño la rubia

**A con que la rubia se sabe defender **decía alegremente

**Que molestas ru… bie.. ci.. to **decía molestamente la rubia

**Esto será una larga noche **susurro el pelinegro, a lo que ambos exceed asintieron

Llegaron a un lugar había solo dos habitaciones una matrimonial y otra de dos habitaciones

**Bueno creo que yo me quedare en la matrimonial **decía el blonde

**Heee porque **protestaba la rubia

**Porque mi cuerpo necesita una cama amplia para mí y para lector **finalizo riendo enormemente el rubio

Así inicio una discusión por la habitación ya el pelinegro cansado de tanto alboroto grito

**Maldita sea cállense de una buena vez, yo me quedare en esa habitación y ustedes en esa entendieron**

Los rubios que se abrazaban mutuamente por el cambio de su amigo atinaron a decir con la cabeza que sí.

**Me recuerda a Erza, pero un poco más terrorífica **susurro la rubia

**Oe rubia, vamos a pasar la noche los dos solos **decía con una sonrisa el blonde

**Kyaaaa! Me niego a compartir habitación contigo **se quejaba

**Jajajaja no solo estaremos tu y yo, también estará lector… pervertida **finalizo caminando así a la habitación, dejando a una rubia molesta y sonrojada

**Estúpido Sting quien se cree para darme una broma así ya vera, se lamentara el día que se cruzó con Lucy Heartfilia** sonreía maliciosamente la rubia, mientras entraba a la habitación

**Hey novia de Natsu **dijo el peli rubio

**Que yo no soy novia de nadie y mucho menos de ese idiota **contesto enojadamente

**Idiota? Jajaja pero no me explicas porque entonces tienes el olor de, el **afirmo

**Olor? Será porque era mi compañero de equipo nada más **contesto con frialdad la rubia

**No es ese tipo de olor, soy un dragón Slayer se distinguir rubia **contesto

**Ah, entonces qué tipo de olor tengo? **Pregunto sarcásticamente la rubia

**Quieres saberlo? **Dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja

**Por supuesto **contesto

**Lucy, Sting perdón por contestarle mal hace un rato **interrumpió rogué

**Llegaste en el momento preciso **rio Sting

**Eh? **Dijo el pelinegro

**Lucy quiere saber qué tipo de olor dejo Natsu en ella **dijo Sting

**Etto… creo que no es necesario **contesto sonrojada mente la rubia

**Haber déjame oler… **dicho esto rogué se concentró y solo rio

**Jajajaja lo sentiste o no rogué? **Pregunto Sting, lo cual rogué asintió

**Que sintió? **Pregunto confundida la rubia

**A ver cómo te explico rubiecita, nosotros los dragón Slayer actuamos como dragones es decir nuestro instinto nos permite decir a quien tenemos como pareja, nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida y cuando lo hacemos ponemos en nuestra pareja una especie de olor diciendo a los otros dragones que ella es la compañera con quien decidimos pasar nuestra vida, pero para hacer eso posible él debe marcar a su compañera para que sea suya, **narraba Sting **por lo tanto rubiecita tú tienes ese olor diciendo que eres la futura compañera de Natsu **finalizo

**QUEEEEEEE? **Pregunto asombrada **Yo no soy pareja de nadie y menos de un idiota que no sabe decidir bien las cosas **finalizo

**Como que no sabe definir? **Pregunto asombrado Sting

**Bueno verán, les cuento esto porque somos equipo y confió en ustedes. **Respondió la rubia

**Natsu y yo fuimos novios, si fuimos el maldito solo me estaba engañando porque por ´más que yo lo ame, no se desde cuando el maldito gusano infeliz se estaba revolcando con una del gremio, un día decidí sorprenderlo y fue así como entre a su casa, encontrándome con el teniendo sexo con otra persona. **La rubia estallo en llanto pero no de dolor sino de enojo ira, se sentía estúpida **Fui una estúpida al creer en su palabra, pero con lo que me están diciendo no lo creo, por eso simplemente si el en verdad me amara no me fuera hecho eso.**

Rogue y Sting se voltearon a ver comprendiendo lo mal que se sentía la rubia.

**Etto… Sting hay alguna manera de quitarme ese olor de Natsu? **Pregunto la rubia

Sting volteo a ver a rogué asintiendo

**Si, la hay rubiecita, pero sucede rara veces, el caso es cuando es una traición como tu caso** suspiro** la manera de que puedes quitar ese olor es olvidándote por completo a Natsu, lo malo es que a cómo te dije el solo puede tener una pareja para toda la vida. Así que lo estarías condenando **suspiro **pero viendo el caso, creo que se lo merece al no saber cuidar a su pareja** finalizo

La rubia seguía en shock, no quería saber nada de Natsu, pero tampoco quería condenarlo a estar solo aunque se lo mereciera.

**Nosotros te apoyaremos en la decisión que tomes **dijo el pelinegro, comprendiendo la traición de uno de su compañero dragón.

**No quiero que Natsu sea condenado a estar solo, pero tampoco quiero saber nada de él, aunque él quiera buscar la manera de que lo perdone no lo puedo hacer, porque el jugo con mis sentimientos, me engaño de la peor manera.** Dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la rubia

Sting y rogué se acercaron a la rubia para darle un abrazo, diciéndole que no estaba sola.


	6. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y Sting y rogué se habían despertado, para el entrenamiento. A diferencia de una rubia que seguía profundamente dormida

**Oh! La rubia no se ha levantado **rio maliciosamente el pelirrubio

**Que piensas hacer Sting? **Pregunto el pelinegro

**Ya veras, ya veras rogué **contesto

Se fue al baño, agarro una cubeta(de donde no se) y la lleno de agua y camino despacio hacia donde estaba la rubia durmiendo plácidamente.

**Oe Sting, lucy se enojara si haces eso **contesto preocupado el pelinegro

**Quien la manda a no levantarse temprano **comento el rubio.

Prosiguio y le echo el balde de agua a la rubia, quien en ese momento se levanto preocupada y miro a dos personas riéndose, bueno Sting se reia a carcajadas y rogué medio reía..

**Sting… **susurro la rubia

**Que pasa rubiecita? **Dijo entre risas el pelirrubio

**Ya veras Sting** dijo esto y se levanto donde estaba Sting para propinarle una de sus famosas patadas que lo dejo tirado en el piso, rogué que miro la escena solo retrocedio pues temia que la rubia hiciera lo mismo con el.

El rubio se levanto **Así que golpeas duro rubiecita ese golpe si me dolió **se dirigió donde la rubia pero esta lo miraba con un aura asesina. **Ya calmate rubiecita, si te dije que teníamos que levantarnos temprano, tu no te despertabas y yo solamente te hice el favor de levantarte. **Finalizo

**Bien bonito, la manera que me levantaste **dijo entre gritos la rubia.

Sting se le acerca lentamente y coquetamente mientras le susurraba al oído **para la próxima te levanto a besos si quieres **la cara de la rubia se puso toda roja al escuchar eso **Sting eres un idiota **exclamo la rubia, el pelirrubio se echó a reír al haber cumplido su objetivo.

Rogue que se encontraba viendo esa escenita tosió y dijo **Ya es tarde debemos ir a entrenar **la rubia que todavía seguía roja asintió y se metió rápido al baño. Mientras que Sting y rogué la esperaban afuera del cuarto

_Ese Sting es un completo idiota, como se atreve a acercarse a mi tan de repente, me las va a pagar _pensó la rubia, termino de bañarse, se vistió con un short celeste, una camisa de tirantes blanca con unas rayas doradas y unos zapatos deportivos (para mayor comodidad).

**Ya estoy lista **dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación

**Ya era hora, tanto que te dilataste y para nada sigue igual de fea rubia **exclamo Sting

**Pues sabes que Sting… me tiene sin cuidado lo que penses, además ya te dije que tu también eres rubioooo **dijo la blonde.

**Esto será algo eterno **suspiro el pelinegro

**Fro piensa que lulu se ve linda **exclamo la gatita

**Ahhh gracias fro **exclamo sonrojada la rubia

**Jajajaja solo los gatos piensan que eres linda rubia **dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente el rubio

**Stin cuantas veces te dijo que tu también eres rubio ¬_¬**'**, además fro solo trata de ser educada, a diferencias de otro por aquí que ni conocen el significado de esa palabra.**Contesto la rubia, formando entre los dos un aura terrorífica.

Rogue le salía una gotita en la frente, ya se habría de acostumbrar a esas constantes peleas por parte de esos dos idiotas rubios.

Así después de terminar de discutir(lucy gano la pelea, dejando a Sting saliéndose el alma del cuerpo) los tres se dirigieron a las afuera de la cuidad a entrenar.

**Bueno rubia, vemos de lo que estas hecha **replico Sting

**Esta bien, pero les advierto que soy mala para las peleas físicas **exclamo con desaire la rubia

**Bueno empezaras conmigo entonces rubia, primero me trataras de golpear usando tu fuerza física. **Dijo el blonde.

Lucy se puso en posición de combate, mientras que Sting solo sonreía orgullosamente.

**Rubiaaaa si logras darme aunque sea un golpe lo cual lo dudo, te invito a almorzar **grito el rubio con orgullo

**Ha, con que fanfarron pues ya verás que te hare pagarme el almuerzo **sonrio la rubia.

Lucy se dirigio a el a atacarlo, corrió hacia donde estaba el tratando de atinarle una patada, pero el rubio desaparecio (bueno solo corrió rapido) cuando se percató la rubia que ya no estaba ahí lo busco, cuando lo hayo el rubio le sonrio pues estaba detrás de ella a punto de darle una patada que la mando a volar… **eso era lo que pensabas hacer conmigo rubia, muy evidente **exclamo _lucy se levanto aunque el golpe le dolió, sabía que estaba en entrenamiento así que no debía quejarse, corrió nuevamente hacia donde Sting pero esta vez era diferente ella sin que el se percatara saco su látigo y le agarro las piernas haciendo que el rubio cayera, lo que ella prosiguió a golpearlo, pero el rubio rodo arrastrándola con ella(pues el seguía amarrado con el látigo) ambos fueron a dar junto a un árbol, sting que había chocado con el árbol no se dio cuenta cuando la rubia se levanto y lo golpeo. __**auch eso duele **_exclamo el rubio

**Si **dijo la rubia **te golpea ahora me debes un almuerzo**

**Eso fue suerte si no fueramos caído aquí no me fueras golpeado **gruño el rubio.

**Jajaja pero igual te golpee rubio **grito la rubia.

**Bueno pues sigamos, con el entrenamiento **exclamo el rubio

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, Sting golpea a lucy que solo se protegia con lo brazos cruzados, **Vamos rubia no puedes quedarte solo a defender **dijo mientras seguía golpeándola, _lucy tenia pensando que cuando Sting la golpeaba había momento donde descuidaba su defensa así que la aprovecharía _en el momento que Sting lanzo una patada lucy lo esquivo propinándole un golpe en el abdomen, aunque no fue un gran golpe hizo que Sting retrocediera con una sonrisa en la cara **vas mejorando rubia **sonrió y se levantó.

**Ahora atácame **grito mientras la rubia se abalanzo junto a el dándole patadas, pero el rubio las esquivaba fácilmente **Vamos rubia, hace un rato no lo hiciste mal **dijo mientras esquivabas las patadas de la rubia. La rubia se canso pues no logro golpearlo ya que Sting era rápido.

Rogue los observaba a lo lejos mirando el reloj dijo **Hey chicos ya es hora del almuerzo.**

Ambos rubios voltearon a verse, asintieron y se dirigieron a donde el pelinegro

**Hey Sting me debes un almuerzo **dijo alegremente la rubia

**Yo porque? **Pregunto el rubio

**Te olvidaste de la apuesta **grito la rubia

**Claro que no pero no me golpeaste **exclamo con flojera el rubio

**Que no te golpee? **Pregunto la rubia **si te golpee dos veces, la primera en el árbol y la segunda cuando me atacaste **sonrio con orgullo la rubia.

**Jajaja lo que digas rubia, apurate si. **Exclamo el rubio.

Y así el trio se dirigio a un restaurante a almorzar.

-En el gremio-

**Maestro que bueno que ya regreso, tengo algo que preguntarle **dijo la albina

**Esta bien, ven a mi oficina **exclamo makarov.

Levy que estaba escuchando también se aproximó para ir con mirajane a la oficina.

**Que es lo que pasa **pregunto el maestro, mientras observaba como la peliazul también entraba junto con mira.

**Es lu-chan **exclamo la peliazul

**Que pasa con ella **pregunto makarov

Las chicas le contaron al maestro lo que le había platicado gajeel y laxus, el maestro se preocupo y dijo** Lo siento chicas, si están tratando de ir por lucy no se los permitiré**

**Por que **exclamaron las chicas

**Por que se lo prometi a lucy, además aunque Natsu lo considere como mi hijo, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a lucy, **suspiro **nosotros no somos quienes para hacer que lucy venga, solo porque Natsu actuó como un niño, es decisión de ella cuando decida volver.**

Ambas chicas comprendían que el maestro tenia razón, pero les dolia que Natsu llegue a ser infeliz.

**Eso es todo **pregunto makarov

**Si maestro, pero es posible que lucy vuelva antes **pregunto la albina

**No lo se, mira eso depende de que también le vaya en la misión **comento

**Solo nos queda esperar el regreso de lu-chan y rogar que en este tiempo que pase el idiota de Natsu, reaccione. **Dijo la peliazul

El maestro asintió y se despidió de ambas pues tenía que resolver algunos asuntos.

Ambas chicas se dejaron la oficina del maestro y se dirigieron a sus labores.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En acalypha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Que rico estaba el almuerzo **grito Sting

Lucy y rogué miraban al rubio con dos gotitas en la frente pues este había devorado con casi todo a su paso.

**Sting… comes como cerdo **exclamo la rubia

**A quien le dice cerdo **grito Sting

**A quién más que a ti rubio **dijo

**Yo no soy ningún cerdo **dijo Sting algo molesto

**Pues a como comiste ahora, lo dudo mucho **suspiro la rubia

**Agradece que te invite a almorzar **gruño el rubio.

**Oh, si! gracias Sting por invitarme a almorzar con un cerdo **rio la rubia.

El rubio la miraba con una mirada fulminante pero prefirió callarse.

Rogue que ya se había acostumbrado a la pelea de los rubio, suspiro se levanto de la mesa y fue a pedir un café lejos de esos dos.

**Ves, por tu culpa rogué-kun se ha marchado **protesto la rubia

**Mmmm te gusta rogué **pregunto el rubio

**Claro que no! **Grito la rubia

**Jajajaja estaba bromeando rubia **exclamo

**Ash! Mejor volvamos debemos prepararnos para la noche **dijo la rubia

Los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hotel para recoger algunas cosas que necesitarían en la misión.

Llego el atardecer y partieron rumbo al bosque pues querían ver con sus propios ojos como aparecía ese gremio, caminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque, imitando que iban a quedarse a acampar por si alguien de ese gremio los notaba, se ocultó el sol y los tres buscaron a lo lejos si algo misterioso aparecía, pero nada...

Ya había entrado la noche y nada que miraron algún movimiento fuera de lo normal

**Parece que esto es mentira **exclamo en voz baja Sting, por si alguien los espiaba.

**Solo esperemos nada perdemos **dijo la rubia algo aburrida

Ya a la media noche, mientras los tres amigos estaban bien aburrido, apareció de la nada a lo lejos una torres, los tres se miraron y se levantaron para partir rumbo a ese gremio, ya habían llegado a un castillo, era tenebroso.

**Da miedo **exclamo la rubia

**Rubia cobarde **exclamo el rubio

**Tu también eres rubio** dijo

**Entonces entramos por sorpresa o solo atacamos **pregunto el pelinegro

**Atacamos **grito Sting mientras se abalanzaba a la puerta del gremio derribándola

Lucy y rogué se miraron, y corrieron detrás de Sting, pues lo impulsivo los sorprendio.

Al derribar la puerta Sting se sorprendió pues el número de miembros era sorprendente había como 100 miembros por lo menos, sin dudarlo Sting empezó a atacarlo con su rugido del dragón cayendo uno a uno, después llegaron lucy y rogué seguidamente rogué también lanzo un rugido haciendo caer a los miembros lucy convoco a su espíritu más poderoso Loki y ella saco su latigo dispuesta a luchar también, loke disparab su regalus, mientras que lucy golpeaba a cada uno de los otros mientras, alguien derramo agua e invoco a acuarios que arrazo con varios miembros(con lucy también) eran alrededor de las 3 de las mañana los miembros estaban totalmente derrotados, solo faltaba conocer al jefe de ese gremio, al llegar a la parte alta del castillo, divisaron una puerta Sting la derribo y así frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que Ivan el hijo de makarov.

**Ivan **susurro lucy

**Eh, tu eres el maestro de raven tail **pregunto Sting

**Con que han enviado a unos mocosos a derrotarme, encima de todo enviaron a esa débil hada **rio a grito

**Yo no soy débil **exclamo lucy

**Claro que ella no es débil **grito Sting

Lucy se sorprendio por las palabras de Sting y sintió un aprecio enorme por ese egocéntrico rubio.

**Jajaja y el caballero defiende a su princesa **dijo entre risas ivan

**Ella no es ninguna princesa, además ella se puede defender sola **gruño Sting

Lucy se quedo sorprendida no por lo de princesa sino por que Sting creía que ella era fuerte como para poder defenderse, lucy se sonrojo.

**Jajajaja haber mocosos ya basta de hablar, los derrotare uno por uno. **Dijo ivan

Así empezó la pelea entre ellos, rogué y Sting hicieron un combinado de su rugido impactando con Iván, este utilizo torrente de shikigami que envió una horda de muñecos que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de ambos dragón Slayer, Lucy que estaba cansada, llamo a géminis y le pidió que se transformara en ella, géminis obedeció y se transformó en Lucy.

Ambos empezaron a recitar un nuevo hechizo:

_Luz de las hadas, fuente poderosa,_

_oh poderosa estrella, brilla y resplandece_

_Yo te invoco __**Estrella dorada**__ brilla_

De repente el cuarto se miró rodeado de miles de estrellas y empezaron una a una a atacar a Iván, dejándolo por completo en el suelo.

Sting y rogué no creían lo que veían desde cuando ella usaba esa magia ya sabían de Urano metoria (porque lo uso en los juegos mágicos) pero ese nuevo hechizo.

**Oh desde cuando la rubia es tan poderosa **exclamo Sting

**Para que mires ru-bi-e-ci-to **sonrió la peli rubia.

**Lucy eso no era Urano-metoria **pregunto el ojirojizo

**No, rogué ese hechizo me lo enseño el rey de los espíritus estelares, es superior a Urano-metoria. **Sonrió la oji-café.

**Ustedes creen que me han derrotado, **exclamo Iván se levantó con las pocas fuerzas y empezó a recitar la ley raven (es el mismo de la ley Fairy)

**No puede ser, esa magia **exclamo lucy angustiada.

**Que es esa magia **preguntaron ambos dragón Slayer.

**Esa magia ataca a todo lo que consideres tu enemigo **respondió la rubia** esa magia le pertenece solo a los miembros de Fairy Tail, no me explico como la obtuvo.**

El grupo estaba preocupado pues cada vez más estaba más cerca de su final, pero en ese momento Sting y rogué activan el dragón forcé y combinan sus poderes creando así un perfecto unísono de magia, Lucy que estaba aterrorizada se calmó y llamo a loke.

**En que te puedo ayudar mi Lucy** exclamo el pelinaranja.

**Loke ayuda a Sting y rogué. **Loke asintió y uso su máximo poder de regalus. Y se combinaron los tres poderes. Al mismo tiempo Iván estaba finalizando el hechizo.

Tatatatatan quién ganara :3 xD


	7. Carta

Carta

**Loke ayuda a Sting y rogué. **Loke asintió y uso su máximo poder de regalus. Y se combinaron los tres poderes. Al mismo tiempo Iván estaba finalizando el hechizo.

Había un gran humo que cubría por completo la habitación se escuchó una risa, poco a poco se el humo iba desapareciendo dejando ver primero a Iván sonriendo

**Jajajaja malditos niños pensaron ga..nar..me **dicho esto se callo de espalda, dejando ver a 4 figuras eran lucy, loki, Sting y rogué.. algo cansado, loki se despidió dejando así a nuestros tres héroes.

**Ja no somos tan mal equipo **dijo jadeando el blonde

La rubia y el pelinegro asintieron, llamarón a su jefe a través de una lacrima comentando de la misión exitosa, terminado esto ataron a Iván con una cuerda antimagia y procedieron a llevarlo ante el consejo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En acalypha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey! Blonde debemos marcharnos apúrate… **grito el pelirrubio

**Ya voy, solo déjenme enviar esto… **contesto la ojicafe

**Para quien era esa carta** pregunto intrigado el pelinegro

**Para mi maestro, prometí reportarme cada semana **respondió

**Se ve que te quieren en el gremio **dijo el pelinegro

**Si en el gremio todo somos una familia **contesto la rubia

**Bueno en Quatros cerverus, no tomamos mucha importancia a eso**

**En saberthoot cada quien vale por su cuenta.**

Dicho esto tomaron el tren rumbo a Kioto… el viaje fue tranquilo para lucy ya que como sabemos para los dos dragon Slayer fue insufrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+En el gremio ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Maestro ya ha pasado una semana desde que lu-chan se fue **dijo una peliazul

**Es cierto maestro, como no es posible que aun no tengamos noticia de ella **dijo la albina

**Buenos días! **Se miro en la entrada a una chica pelirosa se dirijio donde estaba el maestro, todo el mundo la quedaba viendo.

**Buenos día virgo! **Dijo makarov

**Maestro podemos hablar en su oficina **dijo la pelirosa

**Esta bien **afirmo.

Todo el gremio estaba pendiente de la pelirosa, pues no sabia a que había venido, no tenían más que esperar a que el maestro le dijera.

**Me imagino a que vienes **dijo el maestro sentándose

**Si la princesa ordeno que le entregara la carta, yo cada semana se la estaré trayendo **dijo la pelirosa **bueno no tengo más que hacer así que me despido.**

**Cuida a lucy **dijo makarov despidiéndose de la pelirosa.

La pelirosa asintió saliendo de la oficina del maestro y desapareciendo.

_Para: Maestro makarov_

_De: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Ante todo buenos días maestro, esta es mi primer carta, lamento que sea breve pero tengo que partir._

_Hace poco terminamos una pequeña tarea, que por cierto su hijo iván esta envuelto en eso. No sabemos con exactitud que esta tramando pero ha pasado a manos del consejo._

_Espero que todos estén bien, yo lo estoy. Me he encontrado con gente agradable._

_Me despido, los quiero a todos._

**Lucy… mmm en que anduviera metido ahora iván **susurro, guardando la carta, sabia que la llegada de virgo iba a hacer motivo de preguntas así que se dirigió dond estaban sus mocosos.

**Se preguntaran que vino a hacer virgo **grito el maestro

**Le paso algo a lu-chan **pregunto levy

**Esta bien lucy? **Pregunto gray

**Maestro que significa esto **pregunto erza

**Contestar es de hombre **no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

Natsu que estaba preocupado dijo** Ya maestro hable que queremos saber**

Las miradas de los demás fueron de reproche, pero esta vez tenia razón

**Bueno mocosos, lucy está bien es una joven fuerte no por nada es miembro de Fairy tail, virgo vino solo para reportarse, ella estará viniendo cada semana así que no se angustien eso es todo. **Finalizo

**Pero maestro no es justo que no sepamos de lu-chan **dijo con berrinche una pequeña peliazul

**Ya les dije que no pueden buscarla, ni comunicarse con ella, por decisión de ella, yo solo respeto **contesto.

**Bueno, es lucy ella estará bien **dijo cana bebiendo más.

Todo en el gremio estuvieron preocupado, pero sabían que lucy era fuerte. Y además al menos sabían de que virgo vendrían cada semana eso los llenaba de esperanza.


	8. Regreso a kioto

Regreso a kioto

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En kioto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nuestro trío de mago bajaron del tren, caminaron rumbo a la casa del cliente, porque rogué y Sting no aguantarían otro transporte

**Me duelen los pies- dice ella **dijo hologorium que llevaba a nuestra querida maga en su interior

**Hey rubia por que no caminas tu misma, en vez de usar a tus espíritus **dijo el blonde

**Es que estoy cansad el viaje es largo y por culpa de ustedes estamos caminando en vez de haber agarrado un carruaje dice ella.**

**Lo siento Lucy, mi tiempo ya ha terminado **finalizo el reloj parlanchín

**Ya era hora que caminaras **bufo Sting

**Hey lucy, con cuantos espíritus tienes contrato **pregunto el pelinegro

**15 **respondió **tengo 10 llaves dorada y 5 plateadas.**

**Lulu tiene muchos amigos **dijo la pequeña exceed

El pelinegro sonrió, el rubio siguió caminando junto con lector.

**Ya casi llegamos **bufo alegre el rubio, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre, y también tenía sueño, no habían descansando después de subirse a ese enorme tren y caminar por horas lo más notorio es que despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Llegaron a la mansión.

**Hasta que llegan, pensé que no habían podido con ese gremio, ya iba yo a rescatarles el trasero **dijo el peliblanco

**Lucy, te ves muy linda el día de hoy **exclamo el pelinaranja

**Nya, ya extrañaba a lector y frosh **exclamo la pelinaranja

**Jajajaja que piensa que somos unos debiluchos **sonrió el pelirrubio. **Solo nos quedamos descansar un rato.**

**Es agradable tenerlos a todos de vuelta **exclamo Marcos (El era el que había solicitado la misión, en otras palabras el jefe) **Como se por parte del grupo de Lyon el jefe del gremio oscuro era ni más ni menos que Jose, todavía no sabemos con exactitud que traman, pero hemos interrogado a algunos miembro hemos obtenido nuevas localizaciones de otros gremios, **suspiro **a ustedes que tal le fue **pregunto al pelinegro.

**Nos fue bien, pero lamentablemente no pudimos interrogar a nadie todos huyeron al momento de la lucha con el jefe que por cierto es Iván, lo mandamos al consejo **finalizo.

**Bueno creo que la información que tenemos es poca, pero tratare de confirmar esa información, por lo tanto están libres hasta previo aviso. **Finalizo el pelirojo.

**Lucy, linda te gustaría tener una cita conmigo **pregunto animadamente el pelinaranja.

**No, no puede ella es miembro de MI equipo y no sale contigo **exclamo el rubio.

**Jajajaja a poco tu y lucy tienen algo **pregunto el albino

**Yo no tengo nada con stingy **dijo la rubia.

**Como te atreviste a llamarme rubia tonta **exclamo el blonde

**S-t-i-n-g-y, además no soy tonta y tú también eres rubio. **Grito la ojicafe.

**Y ahí van de nuevo **suspiro rogué.

Todos estaban con una gotita en la cabeza así más o menos (._.') viendo la pelea casi común de los rubios.

**Bueno veo que stingy es muy celoso **dijo entre risa el albino, todos rieron ante este comentario.

**Yo no tengo porque estar celoso y menos de esta rubia tonta **grito exaltado el rubio.

**Así entonces no hay problema que ella vaya a una cita conmigo **pregunto con un tono malicioso el pelinaranja.

**No, puedes ir con ella porque tienes que entrenar con nosotros **finalizo el rubio, dando la espalda a los demás para dirigirse a su habitación.

**Es..te voy a ir a mi habitación a tomar un baño **dijo la rubia **Hibiki gracias por la propuesta **sonrio la rubia y se dirigió a su habitación

**Fro piensa que a Sting le gusta lulu **dijo la pequeña gatita.

Todos se hecharon a reir ante ese comentario, pues ya habían visto lo celoso que podía mostrarse el rubio ante ese comentario

**No, a Sting-kun no le gustaría ningún miembro de Fairy Tail **dijo orgullosamente el gato marron.

**Entonces que opina el miembro más fuerte de Quatros Cerverus? **Dijo el peliblanco

**No opino nada, lo que pase entre ellos no es de mi incumbencia **finalizo

**Rogue-kun es muy serio **dijo la pelinaranja.

**Si, vamos rogué debemos tomarnos un descanso, vamos al patio y platicamos **insistió el peliblanco.

**Esta bien **suspiro. **Pero por un momento luego tengo que entrenar con Sting.**

**Yo creo que Sting estará muy ocupado **sonrió maliciosamente el albino.

_Pov Lucy_

Maldito engreído, quien se cree para prohibirme salir, solo porque decidí entrenar con ellos, no los hace mí amo, pero ya vera.

Que estará pasando en el gremio, los extraño a todos, esta ha sido una semana larga y difícil.

Creo que para la próxima le escribiré una carta a la mayoría del gremio, bueno me alegra ya poder dominar por completo mi nuevo hechizo, mejor salgo ya de la bañera sino ese engreído es capaz de venir a buscarme.

_Fin pov lucy_

**Hey rubia, ya estas lista **dijo el pelirrubio

**Ya casi stingy **grito la rubia

**Que no me digas stingy **dijo desesperado el rubio

**No me digas rubia, me llamo L-U-C-Y no rubia **dijo la ojicafe

**No rubia tu seras siempre rubia **dijo entre risas el pelirrubio _mi rubia se dijo así mismo._

_Pov Sting_

Porque habre pensado eso, la rubia es la chica de Natsu, bueno lo era, pero no niego que hay algo en esa rubia que me vuelve loco será su delicioso aroma a fresa y vainilla que desprende, o ese simple cambio de carácter, por un momento me trata bien, luego me trata mal. Quien entiende a esa rubia, pero bueno tenemos 5 años para conocernos bastante mejor, además creo que encontré a alguien que puedo llegar a considerar mi amigo rogué, ambos somos dragon Slayer y combinando nuestra magia no hay quien nos derrotes.

_Fin pov Sting_

**Tierra llamando a stingy **gritaba la rubia, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara del rubio

**Hey, que te pasa rubia **dijo el ojiceleste.

**Nada que tengo rato de estarte llamando y tu que ni responde **dijo la blonde.

**Es que me aburri de estarte esperando, y me puse a pensar en algo **dijo el pelirrubio.

**Tu pensando y esa sorpresa, cuidado se te quema la cabeza **rio la rubia.

**J aja muy graciosa rubia, por si no lo sabes yo soy muy inteligente, a parte de guapo **dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

**Que haces stingy **dijo la rubia.

**A poco no crees que soy guapo **dijo con un tono seductor.

**Pa…ra na…da **decía tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo la rubia.

**Tus palabras dicen eso, pero tu cara no **rio maliciosamente **Vamonos rubia, se nos hace tarde, no hagamos esperar a rogué. **finalizo


	9. Un año después

_**Un año después**_

Los ochos miembros se habían vuelto inseparables ocho si contando a lector y a frosh, los entrenamientos entre ellos era formidable, las cosas marchaban bien, habían logrado ya destruir la mitad de los gremios oscuros, pero aun así no sabían quién era que dirigía esa operación, cada vez que estaban cerca se esfumaba.

**Stingy**decía un pelinaranjariendo a carcajada (pues el apodo de Lucy se había vuelto común)

El dragon de la luz solo bufo, odiaba que otra persona a parte de Lucy le dijera así,**que no llamo así**recalcó**¿qué quieres Hibiki ?**pregunto algo irritado.

El mago solo río ante el enojo de su amigo **Hasta cuando vas a sincerarte**decía ya serio el pelinaranja

**Sincerarme con respecto ¿a qué?**Pregunto el rubio.

**Hay stingy pareces que eres un idiota**dijo lamentando el pelinaranja.

**Hey, a mi nadie me llama idiota**decía el DS blanco algo irritado pues quienes se creían para decirle idiota al mago más fuerte de saberthoot.

**¿Que pasa aquí?**Pregunto un albino, viendo a Sting agarrar de la camisa a Hibiki.

**Que stingy, no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos**decía riendo el pelinaranja.

**No se de que habla este idiota**bufo Sting **Además mi nombre es S-T-I-N-G, el gran STING**sonrió elevando su ego.

**Pero te queda bonito Stingy**dijeron al unisono ambos magos, mientras reía.

_Rubia tonta, quien se creía para ponerle ese apodo, ahora todos lo llamaban así al gran Sting._

**Se quedó pensando en ella nuevamente**suspiro el mago de blue pegasus.

**Yo no estoy pensando en esa rubia tonta**bufo Sting.

**Yo nunca dije que la chica era rubia**levanto la ceja el pelinaranja en señal de victoria

**Que molestan, mejor me voy a buscar que almorzar**dijo el rubio.

**Cuando sabes que estas a punto de perder, escapa no stingy**le grito el albino.

Ambos magos se soltaron a reir, al hacer enojar a stingy.

Que molestan esos dos juro que algún día me vengare. _Pensaba Sting._

**Hola chicos! Han visto a Sting**pregunto la rubia.

**Y la reina de roma que se asoma**dijo el albino

La rubia no comprendió **Hey, que estaban hablando de mi**reacciono rápidamente la rubia.

**Solo comentábamos que has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, mira que abrir ya 4 puertas es mucho**decía el albino.

**Gracias chicos, pero es con ayuda de ustedes, que ahora tengo más resistencia**dijo alegremente la rubia.

_Pues si a como vemos nuestra querida rubia ya puede abrir 4 puertas sin perder mucha energía un año de entrenamiento con dos dragón Slayer y 4 grandes magos tienen sus frutos_

**Bueno Lucy no te quitamos más tu tiempo además creo que vi a Sting ir rumbo al comedor**dijo el pelinaranja.

**Gracias chicos** se despidió para ir en busca del nuestro rubio egocéntrico.

**Hola Lu**dijo un pelinegro

**Hola Lulu**dijo alegremente la gatita.

**Vas a buscar a Sting**pregunto sin rodeo el Ds de la sombra.

**Si, prometió que íbamos a entrenar ir ni se ha aparecido, minimo debe estar atragantándose de comida**suspiro la rubia.

**Bueno entonces el comedor parece una buena idea, de donde buscarlo**dijo el pelinegro.

**Claro ahí iba**dijo la rubia **Nos vemos luego rogué**se despidió la maga estelar.

**Hey stingy**gritaba la rubia al ver como el DS devoraba todos lo que había en la refrigeradora. **Se te olvido una cosa**dijo enojada la rubia.

**No lo creo**dijo buscando otro plato de comida.

**Stingy**gritaba la rubia.

**Hey rubia, deja de gritar que mis oído son sensibles.**Dijo el DS

La rubia ni se inmuto por ese comentario **Stingy no se te olvido algo**volvió a preguntar la rubia.

**Ya te dije que no**dijo el rubio.

**STINGY**ya perdiendo la paciencia **Quedaste en que hoy entrenarías conmigo**dijo enojada la rubia

**Haa, eso era, ya decía yo que faltaba algo**suspiraba el DS

**STINGY nunca cambias**suspiro abatida la rubia.

**Pero así te gusto**se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia, mientras esta se sonrojaba

**Que no, a quién le puede gustar un egocéntrico como tú**bufo nerviosa la rubia.

**A ti**dijo entre dientes el ojiceleste.

La rubia solo río, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

**Bueno ya que comí, vamos a entrenar pues** dijo el DS **luego volveré por más comida**rio.

**Al final ya entiendo por qué a ti nunca te dan el pago completo cada mes, si la mayoría te lo terminas devorando en nuestra comida y tienen que volver a rellenar el refrigerador.**Dijo cansadamente la rubia. **Vamonos pues te aseguro que me he vuelto más fuerte.**

El DS solo rió mientras ambos se disponían a ir a su entrenamiento, ya que cuando no estaban destruyendo gremios, estaban entrenando y relajándose.

**En el gremio**

El gremio no era lo mismo desde que la rubia se fue, ya casi no había pelea, el grupo catalogado como el más fuerte no era el mismo puesto que ya no estaba la final aceptaron a Dragneel como parte del grupo nuevamente, no eran quienes para juzgarlo.

La relación de Natsu y Lisanna termino al cabo de dos meses después, pues ni aunque se haya marchado Lucy, Natsu no tenía intención de reconocer la relación con la menor de los Strauss.

**Llegamos**dijeron al unísono los magos.

**Bienvenido, les fue bien**dijo la albina que atendía el bar.

**Claro que si mira**respondió la peli escarlata.

**No ha venido virgo**pregunto el pelinegro

**No es raro se supone que viene todos los viernes, pero ya es domingo y nada**suspiro angustiada la albina.

Mientra que por la puerta llegaba la nombrada.

**Buenas**dijo la pelirosa **se encuentra Makarov-san**dijo la espíritu.

**Si está en su oficina**dijo la albina

**Por que vienes hasta hoy, le paso algo a Lucy**pregunto el pelirosa

La pelirosa ni se inmuto en constestarle a ese chico, pues el fue el que le hizo daño a su amiga, dueña.

**Virgo, ¿Está bien Lucy?**Pregunto la maga de reequipamiento.

La pelirosa solo asintió, pues de Lucy no sabían nada más que se encontraba bien, pues ella seguía sin comunicarse con nadie más que fuera el maestro, la pelirosa se dirigió a la oficina de Makarov.

**Buenas Virgo**dijo el maestro **Supongo a que se debe tu visita.**

La pelirosa solo asintió y dejo la carta, para luego marcharse.

_Para: Makarov_

_De: Lucy H._

_Perdóneme maestro por mandarle la carta hasta ahora, pero no pude días antes ya que me encontraba en la base de un gremio oscuro, pero como siempre estoy muy bien, he logrado mejorar en mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues mis amigos me han ayudado mucho. Le comento que ya pude abrir una puerta más, si 4 puertas abiertas al mismo tiempo es grandioso verdad maestro, bueno espero que todo se encuentren bien._

_Me despido de usted_

_ Lucy Heartfilia._

**Lucy te has vuelto muy fuerte**suspiro **me alegra mucho, pero espero tenerte de regreso pronto.**

La peliescarlata se acerco a dos DS que conversaban

**¿Qué ha pasado con Lucy?, por que tanto murmullo**pregunto la peliescarlta

**Lo mismo de siempre, Lucy cada vez está desvaneciendo el olor de salamander en ella**dijo el DS de hierro.

**Eso me preocupa, Natsu se siente culpable, es más nos ha hecho tomar misiones para buscarla, pero parece como que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.**Dijo cansada la peliescarlata.

**Ya les dije que es inútil que la encuentre, Lucy al decidir olvidarlo, desvaneció su olor para que no la buscara.**Dijo el DS de rayo.

**Lo sabemos, pero Natsu es un terco, a decir verdad yo también quiero volver a verla**suspiro la peliroja.

**Nosotros también la extrañamos, más la enana, pero a como te dije, si ella decidió marcharse no somos quienes para ir a interferir, ella volverá cuando se sienta lista**dijo el DS de hierro.

**Es difícil solamente, ya no es lo mismo sin ella verdad**sonrió la scarlet.

Ambos asintieron y procedieron a seguir con lo suyo.


	10. Cuatro años después

_**Cuatro años después**_

**Se arrepentirán de esto **grito

**¿Por qué nos habremos de arrepentir? **Grito el rubio.

**Muchachos torpe, quienes se creen para arruinar mis planes **gritaba a no más poder **Tu hija de Layla te arrepentirás mucho más.**

**No te atrevas a amenazar a lu-chan **grito una pelinaranja.

**Ya llévenselo **grito el pelinegro **Pasaras toda tu vida pudriéndote.**

_Se preguntaran ¿qué está pasando aquí? Yo también._

**Flashback**

**Estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo, ojala esta sea la verdadera ubicación **dijo cansada una rubia.

**Yo también lo espero lu-chan ya se va a cumplir nuestro tiempo de contrato **dijo la pelinaranja**.**

**Ya dejen de estar quejándose, ya verán que esta es la información correcta, mi olfato no me engaña **dijo el pelirrubio.

**Como siempre de presumido Stingy **rió el albino.

Los demás se rieron por el apodo de sting.

Entraron a lo que parecía un castillo, rompieron las puertas y se encontraron con.

**Nada **dijo el pelinaranja.

**Seguro nos equivocamos nuevamente **dijo el pelinegro.

**No, puedo apostar que están aquí, cuídense puede ser una trampa. **Dijo el ojiceleste.

Todos empezaron a caminar con cautela por el gran castillo, revisaron habitaciones por habitación, el sótano, la cocina.

**Nada, absolutamente este lugar parece estar abandonado **dijo la gatuna.

**No, hay algo raro en esto **dijo la rubia, invocando a crux.

**Lucy, si lo que usted cree es cierto. **Dijo la cruz parlante.

**Me lo temía **dijo la oji-café.

**¿Qué pasa Lucy? **Pregunto el pelinaranja.

**Prepárense, para la batalla **dijo la rubia.

_Yo Lucy, la que hace posee la llave entre dos mundos_

_La portadora de la magia blanca, yo los llamo_

_Muéstrense ante mí Alpha y Omega._

**Ya saben lo que hay que hacer **dijo la rubia a dos espíritus flotantes.

**Está bien, Lucy-sama**__respondierón.

_Yo Alpha._

_Yo Omega._

_Somos el principio y el fin._

_**Flujo de tiempo **__actívate._

De la nada, empezó a caer una especie de barrera morada dejando ante la vista de nuestros héroes todos los miembros.

**¿Qué está pasando Lu? **Pregunto el pelinegro

**Pues es que sencillamente, crearon una barrera que los oculta de las personas que no tienen el símbolo del gremio**

Todos los miembros estaban asombrados, al ver al grupo de magos ahí parados frente a ellos.

**¡Bolas de inútiles! Piensan estar solo viendo ataquen **gritaba Iván desde el segundo piso.

La batalla empezó pero duro poco, a pesar de que eran muchos miembros eran débiles.

**Bueno, Iván al final conseguiste un gremio débil **dijo sting con burla.

**Callate, mocoso te hare tragar tus palabras **dijo con enojo.

De repente cuatros figuras aparecieron a la par.

**Veremos como les va con ellos **rio macabramente.

**Ustedes quienes son **pregunto sin rodeo Hibiki.

**Nosotros somos four Slayer **dijo el miembro más alto.

**Hermano no tiene porque darles explicación a simples plebeyos **dijo la joven.

**Bueno van a estar hablando o van a enfrentarnos **dijo sting.

**Ja, ja, ja, ja,ja se atreven a desafiarnos ustedes simples magos **dijo un joven con sombrero.

**Nosotros somos four Slayer **dijo el más pequeño del grupo.

**Si, si ya lo oímos la primera vez **dijo el blonde con enojo.

**POV lucy:**

De repente el menor se lanzó contra sting, mientras que la mujer había atacado a miliana

el mayor solo observa y el que tenia el sombrero puesto había atacado a Hibiki.

Me preocupe al mirar que sting se cansaba con facilidad, ni siquiera llegaba a golpearlo, Miliana había enfrentado a la mujer y no parecía ganarle, Lyon se les unió y entre los dos la tenían arrinconada

Hibiki y Rogue estaban luchando con el que tenía un extraño sombrero, mientras que yo solo observaba a sting.

**Parece que esa maga necesita a alguien** se dirigió a mí el que parece ser el jefe del grupo.

Saque las llaves de leo y capricornio.

**Oh! Vaya que sorpresa tenemos una maga celestial **dijo con sarcasmo

**Si, hay algún problema **le respondí.

**Solo que me gusta torturar a las magas celestiales, se creen la gran cosa solo por tener objetos que la protejan **me dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí.

**Los espíritus no son objetos le respondí, ellos son mis amigos **le grite.

**Vamos, vamos te voy a aplaudir por eso, tienes agalla mocosa, para gritarme **me dijo mientras se detuvo.

**Puerta del León, yo te abro. **Dije **Puerta de la cabra, yo te abro. **Finalice viendo a mis dos amigos a mi lado.

**Lucy-sama estamos para servirle **me dijo caprico.

**FIN POV**


	11. Tiempo

Lucy, Loke y Caprico empezaron a combatir con el jefe

**Vaya parece que eres fuerte **dijo loke con sarcasmo.

**Tenga cuidado señorita lucy **dijo caprico.

**Ya les dije que yo a ustedes no lo uso como escudo, yo estaré a su lado siempre **dijo la pelrubia

Mientras que loke y caprico estaban combatiendo, lucy había pedido a crux que siguiera investigando, claro desde su mundo.

*Crux aparece con una cara de angustia*

**Lucy, lo que esta ocurriendo aquí no es normal, por más que busco en los archivos no encuentro nada relacionado a estos hombres **le comentaba crux a lucy

**Rubia tonta, ten cuidado **grito sting

Lucy volteo a ver y se encontró frente a frente con el jefe

**Loke, caprico **lucy los llamo mientras los buscabas

**Buscas a tus "objetos", que la pequeña princesa no se puede defender sola **se dirigió a lucy riendo.

**Demonios, no debo dejarla sola **pensaba el rubio.

**Hey chiquillo, ¿acaso te preocupa tu novia? Ja, no te preocupes igual ambos iran al mismo lugar más tarde **finalizaba el chiquillo.

**Mira a quien le dices chiquillos, enano. **Le grito sting.

**¿A Quién le dijiste enano? **Respondio con una voz tétrica **Yo no soy enano, solo soy de baja estatura **enfatizo

**Ja, si eso te consuela por mi no hay problema **bufo sting. 

Y ambos continuaron con la pelea salvo que sting estaba cansado.

**Veremos de lo que eres capaz, rubia sin tus "objetos" **chasqueo en forma de burla.

Lucy se apresuro y saco su látigo **¿Qué le hiciste a Loke y Capricornio? Responde **grito enojada.

**Ja, si quieres que te responda debes al menor golpearme **finalizo mientras este desaparecía bajo el piso.

**Sombra, su magia le permite convertirse en sombra **pensaba la rubia, mientras buscaba por todos lados donde podía aparecer el mencionado.

**Buu! **Asusto a lucy saliendo del techo y propinándole una patada que la hizo retroceder **Vamos maga estúpida, si esto apena empieza.**

Lucy se enojo y se dirigió donde estaba mientras su látigo se desenvolvía, al estar cerca le propino una patada, pero este lo recibió sin inmutarse, -_es fuerte pensó- _lucy trataba de golpearlo pero este esquivaba todo sus ataques.

**¿Vamos rubia, no te estarás cansado ya?**Replico, mientras fue tomado por sorpresa, lucy en su pelea había envuelto la zona donde estaba el con su látigo, un jalón del látigo y este quedaría atrapado, -_sonrio- _**Veo que no eres tan estúpida. **Cayo al suelo en el momento que lucy jalo del látigo.

**Me diras donde están loke y caprico ahora **protesto la rubia.

**Te dije que debias golpearme **suspiro **tu solo me ataste, tonta.**

La rubia se enojo y con todas su fuerza le lanzo una patada directa al estomago

**No estas en posición de decir nada **dijo enojada **Ahora respóndeme de una maldita vez! **

**Ja **boto sangré **esta bien, aceptare eso, solo por una promesa **de la nada apareció una esfera negra y dentro de ella estaban loke y caprico, aturdido, la esfera se desvanecio y ellos salieron, ambos se posicionaron con lucy.

En un momento se volvió sombra y salio de látigo **Rubia, si en verdad quieres derrotarme ven a la azotea **se escuchó decir por todo el castillo.

**No te atrevas a ir sola, Lucy **grito el blonde.

Lucy le miro y sonrió, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, y salió corriendo antes la mirada de sus amigos, nadie podía ayudarla todo estaban ocupados, al llegar a la azotea busco por todos lados a la esfumisa sombra negra **Muestrate, se que esta ahí **gritó.

**Vamos a ver, de que eres capaz al enfrentarte a mi, yo Julius el líder de four Slayer **respondio saliendo de la chimenea.

Lucy llamo a aries –_abrete puerta del carnero, aries- _**Sumimasen, espero ayudarla señorita lucy, **luego llamo a scorpio –ábrete puerta del scorpion dorado, scorpio- **We are! A sus ordenes lucy. **Ambos espiritus se posicionaron con a la par de lucy, aries lanzo disparo de lana hacia el enemigo, mientra scorpio espera la oportunidad, Julius distraído por el ataque de aries no se percato cuando ni como el maldito látigo le había sujetado las piernas haciéndole caer, en ese momento Scorpio lanzo un tornado de arena estrellándolo contra la pared, _-no había recibido un golpe así por un mago estelar, jamás bufó- _mientras se enojaba y lanzo varias onda de sombra negra que quebraban los pedazos de roca de ese ya viejo edificio, Lucy cerro las puertas y trato de resistir las terribles onda, eran infernales, cuando abrió los ojos tenia en frente a Julius quien le sonrió y le propino una patada en el estómago mandándola a estrellar contra la pared_ –me hiciste enojar rubia tonta- _Lucy botó un poco de sangre, pero no tuvo miedo. 

_Ábrete puerta del arquero, sagitario_ –exclamo- este apareció y lanzo varias flechas de manera que impactaban en el cuerpo del mago oscuro, mientras lucy aprovecho para poder recuperar el aliento. 

_Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Taurus _–invoco a Taurus- este corrió de manera que debía golpear, pero Julius equivaba cada uno de los ataques **bingo **–exclamo la blonde- sagitario había estado preparando una lluvia de flechas y lucy cerró la puerta de Taurus, mientras invocaba a aries nuevamente esta creo una barrera de lana para que Julius no escapara, recibiendo el impacto de la flechas **grrr **–gruño- **me has hecho desesperar **Julius comenzaba a perder la paciencia y en un segundo lanzo otras onda de sombra haciendo que sagitario y aries regresaran, mientras lucy se encontraba aturdida, lanzo un viento negro haciendo elevar a lucy y cuando esta cayo le propino con su mano envuelta en una sombra un puño haciendo a la rubia toser sangre. **Eres dura de roer –**_exclamo al ver a la maga aun con vida- _**otros magos a este punto ya habían muerto.  
><strong> 

**No soy como los demás –**alcanzo a decir entre quejidos- se levantó y llamo a geminis y alpha y omega. 

**Lo siento, debo terminar esto -**susurro-

**¿Terminar esto? No me hagas reir mocosa, yo terminare contigo. –**se dispuso a cargar en unas sombras que aumentaban más de tamaño-

**Alpha y omega recitaron **

_Yo Alpha._

_Yo Omega._

_Somos el principio y el fin._

_**Flujo de tiempo **__actívate._

El tiempo de ese sector se hizo lento para Julius, mientras para lucy era normal

Geminis se convirtio en ellas y ambos lanzaron un hechizo

_1000 estrellas azules que circunda el cielo_

_Muéstrense ante mi, yo Lucy _

_Os ordeno que aparezcan._

Julius no lo podía creer, el estaba en el espacio mientras veía las estrellas fugaces pasar por el, una a una las estrellas lo golpeaban.

Este cayo y lucy también, era uno de los hechizo más poderoso que tenia, y por supuesto le consumía bastante, pero en su mente temia por sting, se levanto y a como pudo se dirigió a la sala encontrando a los magos casi derrotado.

**Pov sting**

Maldición esta rubia tonta, quien se cree para ir a enfrentar sola ese idiota, si sale lastimada no me lo perdonare, pensaba mientras luchaba con el "pequeño"

**Ya me harte! –**grito- uso su dragon forcé forzando al pequeño y al final ganando por la mínima

**Fin pov**

Hibiki y rogue habían acabado con el otro, luego se unieron a Miliana y lyon para terminar con el último.

**Mi estrella de elite derrotada! –**grito con enojo ivan- **No aun tengo a Julius, espero haya acabado con esa maldita entrometida -**pensó-

Los cinco magos se encontraban frente a el, ningún estaba en excelente condiciones **¿Quieren morir acaso? -**Pregunto ivan- Miliana e Hibiki no aguantaron y cayeron, eso solo dejaba a Lyon, Rogue y Sting.

Los tres luchaban con ivan, no les apetecía una lucha así, pero en sus condiciones no podían pedir más.

Lucy llego en el momento que el trio estaba luchando con Iván, suspiro al ver que se encontraban bien por el momento, a como pudo iba sosteniéndose de las paredes del desmoronado castillo **Sting, Rogue, Lyon **–grito- **Tengan cuidado, detrás de ustedes. **El trio volteo a ver, ivan estaba detrás de ellos todo el tiempo, entonces ¿Quién era el hombre con quien estaban peleando?

**Ja, veo que puedes ver a través de mis ilusiones, pequeña hada **–dijo entre risas Iván- Las ilusiones comenzaron a desaparecer dejando al descubierto al mago, **Je no crean que por haber adivinado eso, tendrán suerte.**

Una dura batalla empezó, mientras lucy se dejó caer producto de su anterior pelea, _**sting -**_susurro_**- **_ella no podía hacer nada más que observar.

El trio estaba cansado e Iván estaba que empezaba, esto sin dudar era una pelea dispareja pero, ¿por qué? , crux aparece al lado de lucy explicándole, mientras la mirada de lucy no podía creerlo, a como pudo se paró **Lucy no lo hagas –**protesto crux- **debo haberlo **–respondió- 

**Ábrete puerta de Alpha y Omega **–musito- ambos espiritus aparecieron enojado

**Lucy no puedes hacer esto **–protestaron- **No tenemos tiempo que perder, su vida están en juego –**respondio la rubia- **La suya también –**reclamarón-

**Vamos no me hagan arrepentirme, **alpha y omega desistieron y ayudaron a Lucy.

_**Yo Lucy la que permite la conexión entre el tiempo y el espacio**_

_**La portadora de Alpha y Omega**_

_**Os invoco, Principio y fin.**_

_**Ábranse puertas doradas!**_

Unas enormes puertas aparecieron, estas empezaron a absorber el tiempo anormal, este era como una niebla morada, al terminar de absorber las puertas se cerraron y Lucy calló.

**El tiempo volvió a la normalidad **– _susurro crux- _los espíritus desaparecieron.

Si Iván había alterado el tiempo de manera que el podía retrasar los movimientos de sus enemigos haciendo que sus ataques no pudieran ser evitados, luego de esto, aprovecharon Rogue, Sting y lograron hacer quizás por el momento un perfecto unison raid. Lograron así detener a Iván y con esto poner fin a todo esto.

**Se acabo por fin –**suspiro una gatita-

**¿Qué paso en verdad? –**pregunto un pelinaranja-

**No comprendo bien pero me siento mejor que nunca –**dijo el blonde- **Es cierto Lucy, ¿Dónde estás? **–busco con desesperación un cabello rubio, se detuvo al ver arre costada a la pared, se dirigió hacia ella- **Lo has hecho bien –**le susurro al oído-

**En unos momentos llegó el consejo mágico y se llevaron a Iván**

**Se arrepentirán de esto **grito

**¿Por qué nos habremos de arrepentir? **Grito el rubio.

**Muchachos torpe, quienes se creen para arruinar mis planes **gritaba a no más poder **Tu hija de Layla te arrepentirás mucho más.**

**No te atrevas a amenazar a lu-chan **grito una pelinaranja.

**Ya llévenselo **grito el pelinegro **Pasaras toda tu vida pudriéndote.**

Lucy aun no recuperaba la conciencia.

_**-El precio del tiempo es caro toma lo más preciado de las personas-**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pues aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia ~ ya les había dicho que no la había podido subir por falta de tiempo, la uni y esas cosas, pero bueno disfruten, espero que les guste ~**_

El grupo de amigos volvieron a la mansión con sting cargando a Lucy.

**Este, Sting, cuando le dirás a Lucy tus sentimientos **le dijo Rogue que iba a la par de él.

**¿Qué sentimientos? **Pregunto sting.

**Vamos no te hagas, sting hemos pasado junto 4 años y no vas a decirme que aún no piensas en corresponder sus sentimientos, vamos anímate, total Lucy es libre.** Decía con una sonrisa finalizando esto.

_Flashback_

-Hace 1 años atrás-

**Sting lo viste, verdad, no me hagas parecer que estoy loco **El pelinegro le pregunto al rubio.

**Si y no estas loco, pero sabes en cierta parte me alegra y me entristece… **dijo algo triste el rubio

**¿Por qué te entristece? No es tu culpa si a eso te refieres. **Enfatizo el pelinegro.

**Frosh piensa lo mismo **apareció detrás de rogue.

**Vamos anímate, si tu sientes algo por ella, pues has todo por conquistarla, Natsu ya perdió, y si preguntas mi opinión si se lo merece, nadie puede dañar a mi pequeña lulu (**_Rogue le había tomado un cariño de hermana a Lucy)_

**Pero, compréndeme a mi Rogue, no quiero lastimarla, me gusta no lo negare, esa rubia quisquillosa me ha hecho ver la vida de otra manera, pero…**

**¿Pero, qué Sting?** Pregunto al borde del colapso Rogue, **A ti te gusta, y creo que no pienses que no he notado lo nerviosa que se pone cuando está cerca de ti **enfatizo en esto ultimo

**Estaras bien, Sting vamos se al menos un jodido Hombre y declararte, ten al menos las agallas para aceptar lo que tu estas provocando, **Rogue se levantó y tomo de la camisa a Sting **No pienses que Lucy será una de esas conquistas, que solo la ilusionas y le dejara porque te juro, Sting, que me dejo de llamar Rogue Cheney si no lo haces. **Luego de esto arrojo a Sting y salió del cuarto.

**-Mientras tanto en el gremio-**

**Ge~He ahora Salamander conocerá lo que es la desesperación al límite **Laxus volteo ver a Gajeel, mientras la pequeña Wendy solo era capaz de mirar a Natsu con una severa lastima.

*_Fin del flash back*_

Mientras Rogue, Sting y Miliana esperaban a que Lucy despertara, empezaron a charlar.

**¿Miliana piensas que Sting y Lucy hacen una bonita pareja? **Pregunto descaradamente Lector.

**Claro que si **decía mientras se adentraba a su imaginación e imaginaba pequeños sobrinos rubio revoloteando **Yo quiero ser la madrina **exclamo

**¿Qué cosas dices? **Decía Sting mientras una gota resbala por su mente, debía alejarse de Miliana o terminaría mal.

**¡Lucy ha despertado! **Exclamo de alegría Hibiki, mientas los demás se apresuraban a ir hacia el cuarto de la rubia.

**Uno por uno, no crean que los tres van a pasar por la misma puerta **dijo enojado Lyon.

**¡Chicos! Están bien**, suspiro aliviada la rubia.

**Claro que sí, rubia, tú crees que un poderoso y hermoso dragón Slayer como yo sería vencido tan fácilmente, me sorprendes, rubia eres tonta. **Dijo mientras tiro por la muerta a Miliana y Rogue para abrirse paso hacia la cama donde estaba Lucy

**¿Eh? ¿Tu quién eres? **Pregunto extrañada Lucy.

**¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy el grandioso y fabuloso Sting, el Dragon Slayer mas poderoso de todos y por cierto, el cual tu maestro **decía mientras sus ojos brillaban.

**No tengo recuerdo de conocerte, Lo siento, ¿Sting? **Dijo dudando la rubia

**¿En serio, no me recuerdas, rubia tonta? **Decía mientras tomaba su cabeza y golpeaba su cabeza, **Vamos has memoria, como puedes haberte olvidado de mi.**

**No te recuerdo, no miento. **Dijo susurrando la rubia, cosa que hizo que Sting se fuera a un rincón a sollozar.

**¿En serio Lucy, no recuerdas a Sting? ¿Nos recuerdas a nosotros? **Pregunto ya dudando Miliana, mientras Lucy le guiñaba el ojo a Miliana

**Claro que los recuerdo a ustedes, Son: Lyon, Hibiki, Rogue, Miliana, Lector y Frosh **dijo contando uno a uno a los presentes.

**Ah no, rubia ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes a lector y no a mí? **Dijo mientras se levantaba para agitar a la rubia **Vamos has que funcione esa pequeña masa, que tu llamas cerebro **decía ya fastidiado.

**¡Con un carajo, Sting! ¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado del ser más arrogante, pretensioso y vanidoso de todo el mundo? **Dijo mientras golpeo con su puño la cara de Sting.

**Rubiaaa, Yo, yo sabía que no me habías olvidado, eres cruel jugaste con mis sentimientos **mientras se tiró al piso a hacer melodrama.

**Bueno siguiendo con lo demás, ¿Cómo te encuentras Lucy? **Pregunto Lyon

**Pues ahora que descanse, siento que tengo todas mis fuerzas y estoy lista para lo que se avecine **mientras se levantaba de la cama y saltaba sobre Sting quien se encontraba en el suelo.  
><strong>Entonces es tiempo de que regresemos a la mansión y retornar cada uno nuestro camino, <strong>dijo con un aire de tristeza Miliana

**No, no, no yo no me quiero separar de ustedes **dijo mientras abrazo a todos sus amigos a excepción de Sting que seguía debajo de ella. ¡**Por favor! Unanse a Fairy Tail **dijo suplicante

**Lo siento **dijo Lyon **debo volver a Lamia Scale, Chelia espera mi regreso **mientras un sonrojo marco sus mejillas.

**¡Eh! ¿Y cuándo paso eso que no me di cuenta?,** pregunto con ansiedad la Heartfilia

Mientras Lyon contaba su historia de cómo se escribían cartas él y Chelia, un rubio ya harto se levantó **Hasta cuando piensas seguir usándome de tapete, Rubia **mientras la rubia caia muerta de risa.

**No es para tanto Sting, igual te mirabas lindo de tapete, puedes pensar en eso como un segundo trabajo, ¿No lo crees? **mientras contenía su risa.

**Ya párenle, **suspiro Lyon **si van a pasar de tortolos mejor váyanse a otro lado, no todos tenemos a nuestra pareja a nuestro lado.**

**Es cierto, **trono sus dedos la rubia **¿Miliana, Hibiki, ustedes que dicen? **

**Debo volver al gremio, Lucy pero prometo visitar las veces que sea, Kagura es como mi hermana y estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo me hace mucha falta. **Decía para luegos abrazar a lucy.

**Lucy, ¿Entonces eso significa que quieres salir conmigo?** Decía galantemente Hibiki mientras besaba una de las manos de Lucy, a Lucy se le bajo una gotita por la frente **E…este, No es lo que piensas Hibiki **dijo suspirando.

**Yo si voy contigo, Rubia, aunque no me lo hayas preguntado, quiero unirme a ese tal Fairy Tail y derrotar a Natsu **dijo enorgullecido.

**¿Natsu? ¿Quién es Natsu? **Pregunto confundida Lucy

**Ya vas a empezar, rubia otra vez **bufo Sting.

**Te lo juro por mi palabra de maga celestial que esta vez, no miento. No sé quién es Natsu, de hecho no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre en toda mi vida. **Dijo confundida Lucy

Todos se voltearon a ver antes esa escena que no esperaban.

_**-Si la suerte de Natsu no era la mejor, ahora si se podía dar un tiro.-**_

¿Review? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Bolsa de agua?


	13. Chapter 13

_Vengo a dejar la actualización de este fic, espero les guste y si hay algún comentario, pueden hacerlo, solo no me maten ok u.u_

-~O~-  
>Los jóvenes amigos regresaron a la mansión, mientras iban platicando que iban a hacer luego de recibir su jugosa recompensa, ya llegando a la puerta de la mansión<p>

**Los felicitos muchachos, por fin han derrotado a todos, les estoy eternamente agradecido **decia mientras procedia a salir a recibirlos a todos.

**No hace falta muchos halagos, era nuestra misión, Señor Marcos **dijo Hibiki **además estamos felices de haber y lo dijo por mí de haber encontrado tan buenos amigos, no pensé encariñarme así. **

Los chicos sonrieron mientras sollozaban

**Es cierto, esto es básicamente nuestra despedida **dijo entre una media sonrisa la Heartfilia **Pero debemos tomarlo no como una despedida si no como un hasta luego, confió en que pronto volveré a verlos.  
><strong> 

**Chicos por hoy no se despedirán, ya que esto hay que celebrarlo en grande, allí adentro un enorme festín, espera por ustedes **señalo hacia adentro el dueño. **Vamos que la comida se enfriara, si no llegan.**

Todos salieron rumbo hacia la cocina, mientras Sting se atragantaba con comida, Lyon e Hibiki platicaban animosamente y Miliana, Rogue y Lucy estaban sentados.  
><strong>Rogue, me preguntaba si tú, talvez, ¿deseas bailar conmigo?<strong> Entre pena la gatita logro decirle

**E-este yo no sé si pueda, **dijo apenado el pelinegro.

**Vamos Rogue tu puedes, **mientras la rubia arrastro a Rogue y Miliana hacia la pequeña pista de baile.

Mientras tanto Lucy salio al banco para despejarse un poco la mente, porque en serio, porque todos estaban asustado que no recordara ¿a Natsu? En serio, lo juraba por lo más querido de su vida, ella no lograra recordar ese nombre.

Sting vio a Lucy que salió hacia afuera y por impulso decidió seguirla, al llegar la vio pensativa que solo se le ocurrió decir **Oye, rubia que haces afuera **

**Miro como brilla la luna, ¿no crees que es bonita, Sting? **Pregunto mientras contemplaba esa luna llena.

**Ves, como si eres tonta rubia, la luna no brilla, es el resplandor del sol que hace que ella brille **fue lo único que logro decir, diablos de todas las cosas que pudo, decir se le ocurrió eso.  
><strong>Ya, lo se… solo es que la luna a pesar de ser tan pequeña y nos alegra de noche, o eso es lo que pienso.<strong>

**-Es igual a ti, **dijo sonrojado **a pesar de ser pequeña, brillas para nosotros como si fueras nuestro sol **esas ganas de abrazar a Lucy, lo llevo a quitar el orgullo que se gastaba y empezó a caminar hasta estar frente a frente. **Sabes, Lucy he decido algo, bueno más bien pase pensando toda la noche en eso, y lo he decido… Iré contigo a Fairy Tail así que no quiero ningún reclamo ni queja por parte tuya, ¿entendido? **

-**Gracias, Sting, es lo mejor que pude haber escuchado hoy **por impulso con sus pequeñas manos logro abrazar a Sting, provocando en este un sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo no dudo en corresponder ese abrazo.  
><strong>-Desde hoy, seré tu galán guardián <strong>mientras sus manos tomaban la barbilla de Lucy **a cambio de eso, debo pedir como recompensa el beso de una bella princesa, ¿No crees?  
><strong> 

Lucy se sonrojo por el comentario, mientras sus ojos se perdían en ese azul hermoso, ¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Sting le parecían tan jodidamente sexy?, estaba claro que no podía articular ni una sola palabra, solo veía como pausadamente la cara de Sting se acercaba a la suya, y no tuvo más lógica que cerrar los ojos, esperando la llegada de los labios de Sting, cuando su boca se unieron fue tan exquisito, ese sabor proveniente de los labios de Sting le hacían demandar y saborear más de él, sus bocas bailaban al vaivén de sus latidos, cuando hubo la demanda de aire, se separaron. 

**Sting… **

**No digas nada, solo disfrutemos este hermoso momento. **Sus manos tomaron la cintura de Lucy para posteriormente darle un beso. **No olvides princesa, que desde este momento, seré tu más fiel protector.**

Lucy le sonrió, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus suaves mejillas… **Desde mañana comenzaremos un nuevo capítulo, en el que tú y yo seremos los protagonistas. **

**-En el gremio—**

**Maestro, no crees que ya se cumplió el plazo de la misión de Lucy, es tiempo de que fuera regresado o al menos tener una señal de vida, tenemos meses sin saber de ellas. **Reclamaba ya fuera de sí misma, erza.

**No olvides que Lu-chan es miembro de Fairy Tail, ella volverá erza, **dijo animada la maga de escritura.** Yo confió en ella, que volverá sana y salva.**

El maestro asintió mientras tomaba una cerveza **Por Lucy, una estupenda maga de Fairy Tail, brindemos **todos alzaron los tarros, excepto un pelirosa desde ayer sentía que algo no iba a bien, sentía un vació indescriptible.

**Espero que estés bien Luce, si te pasa algo no podre perdonármelo, lo lamento **susurro

**¿No creen que debemos decirle? Se ve tan deprimido, Natsu-san **decia preocupada una pequeña dragon Slayer

**El deberá descubrirlo por sí mismo, además tampoco es que quiera darle esa noticia, ¿Cómo crees que le diremos? Hey Natsu, mira la coneja ya se olvidó de ti… claro que no Wendy. **Dijo mientras procedía a tomar otro tarro de cerveza **Ya es demasiado doloroso para un Dragon Slayer perder a su pareja, no lo atormentemos más. **

-En Kioto-

Y así la noche paso…

**Bueno chicos, es el momento de partir, los extrañare a todos. **Decía sollozando la rubia, **prometan que me escribirán cartas, no me olviden. **Mientras miraba como Lyon, Hibiki, Miliana abordaban el tren para su destino… ¡**Los extrañareee!**

**Entonces, creo que es la despedida, ¿No, lulu? **Dijo mientras abrazaba a la nombrada **Te echare de menos. **Mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**Rogue por que no nos acompañas a Fairy Tail, sabes no quiero separarme de ti. **Dijo sollozando la rubia.

**Ejem, separarte de él, no llevamos ni un día como novio y ya me estas engañando, rubia. **Dijo separando el abrazo de ambos. **Ten cuidado con ella, ¡es mía!**

A Lucy y Rogue les rodo una gotita por la frente desde cuando Sting era tan ¿Celoso?  
><strong>Sabes que Lulu es mi hermana, no me atrevería a tocarla, no te preocupes Sting además entiendo, es tuya <strong>carraspeo eso último.

**Ustedes los Dragon Slayer y su manera tan posesiva ¿no? **Dijo Lucy cansada, **creo que debo acostumbrarme **se resignó. **¿Entonces, Rogue nos acompaña?**

**¡Al diablo con Quatros Cerberus!, Lucy si iré con ustedes** dijo tirando las maletas al suelo **Magnolia aquí vamos **hizo una pose mientras frosh se dedicaba a reír **Frosh piensa lo mismo.  
><strong> 

Y así emprendieron viaje los 5 acompañantes, su destino Magnolia…

**¿Cuánto falta para llegar a magnolia?** Pregunto desesperado Sting, el odiaba los trenes eran un hecho pero también los amabas, no siempre puedes ir acostado en las piernas de la persona más maravillosa del mundo.  
><strong>Falta bastante, Sting, duerme <strong>dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba unos de sus cabellos. 

-~O~-

Nuevas aventuras le depararan a nuestros 3 magos descubran lo que pasaran en el siguiente capitulo.

Agradezco a cada uno de los comentarios que han hecho, no pensé que les fuera a gustar esta historia, gracias a cada uno por tomarse el tiempo para leerla n.n 

**¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Bolsasos de agua?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Vengo a dejar la actualización de este fic, espero les guste y si hay algún comentario, pueden hacerlo, solo no me maten ok u.u_

_Por cierto van al día con el manga, nunca me imagine que Mashima pusiera a Sting gordo…_

-~O~- 

Mientras Rogue, y Lector bajaban calmadamente del tren, Lucy traía a Sting cargando, ese dragón Slayer como podía ser tan pesado.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sting todavía mareado.

-Sí, ya te puedes quitar de encima mío, pesas mucho Sting- dijo la rubia mientras lo soltó al piso

-¡Hey! Lucy eso dolió- dijo mientras se levantó rápidamente para abrazar a Lucy –Solo por eso me debes algo a cambio-

- Jajaja, no te debo nada Sting- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Dios compórtense!- escuche decir algo apenado Rogue

- Lulu, por cierto a todo esto ¿Dónde viviremos? – Pregunto el azabache

-Claro que yo dormiré en la casa mi novia – Dijo Sting triunfante por eso.

- ¡Sting! Pues le preguntare a la casera, quizás todavía siga desocupado el cuarto de enfrente- Dijo la rubia

-Bueno si eso es todo, creo que deberíamos ir primero ahí- Dijo Rogue

-Claro que sí, Sting necesita un baño urgentemente- Dijo Lucy

-Que yo ya me bañe, me bañe hace 2 días –

- Sting, amorcito, si vas a vivir en mi casa, te diré esto "No permitiré que no te bañes"-

-Bueno, bueno ya no me grites rubias-

Llegamos hasta la casa y la casera al verme se alegró mucho para luego quitarme los Jewels que debía de los años retrasado.

-Casera una pregunta, ¿por casualidad todavía tiene desocupado la habitación de enfrente?-

-Claro que sí, desde hace mucho tiempo ya casi la gente no suele venir por acá, así que esto está un poco desierto-

-¡Qué bien! Es que mi amigo Rogue quiere alquilar este pequeño cuarto-

-Está bien por mí no hay problema solo debemos firmar los contratos y el cuarto será suyo-

Mientras Rogue se fue con la casera Sting, Lector y yo nos fuimos a mi cuarto bueno ahora nuestro cuarto, Sting llego y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a mi cama sí que parece un niño pequeño

-Sting puedes irte a bañar debemos ir al gremio a reportar la misión-

-Solo me bañare con una condición-

-¿Qué condición?-

-Báñate conmigo Lucy-

-¿¡Queeee!? –

-Vamos Lucy, tu y yo somos novios y pues no crees que mi linda novia me debe bañar-

-Claro que no Sting, yo nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Sting eso si le confundió está bien que ella había olvidado a Natsu pero no pensó que sería de esta forma.

-¿Eh? Sucede algo Sting-

-No nada, pensándolo bien mejor me voy a bañar-

Luego de que Sting tomara su baño y Rogue terminaran de firmar los papeles se dirigieron hacia el gremio.

-¡Qué nervios!, tengo rato de no ver a todos que será de ellos, quizás algunos ya hasta tienen novio-

Al llegar por la puerta del gremio, Lucy abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado

-¡Ya vine!- dijo mientras sonreía

-¡Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – Exclamaron todos mientras se abalanzaban hacia donde estaba Lucy.

-Ya, chicos no es para tanto, ¿Se encuentra el maestro? –

-Claro que sí Lucy está en su oficina- Dijo Mira

-Bueno si me disculpan voy a ir donde el, luego me pongo al corriente entre ustedes-

Mientras Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosh estaban en la puerta del gremio observando ese gremio tan animado.

-Ara, ara ¿Qué tenemos por ahí? Ustedes quienes son-

-E-este el es Sting, el es Frosh, el lector y yo Rogue-

-¡Muchos gusto, chicos! ¿Qué se les ofrece?-

-Bueno venimos acompañando a Lucy-

-¿Amigos?-

-Soy su novio-

-Ara, ara con que eres el novio de Lucy entonces pues es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, ven los invitos a que se tomen algo-

Mientras Lucy platicaba con el maestro sobre como la misión había terminado y como se había vuelto más fuertes

¡Me alegra Lucy! –

Bueno este, Maestro tenia otra cosa que pedirle pero no se si estará de acuerdo-

Dime hija mia -

Es que abajo hay dos compañeros míos que quieren unirse al gremio, ¿No habrá ningún problema? –

Por supuesto que no, ellos serán muy bienvenidos aquí-

Por cierto, Lucy, con respecto a aquellos, ¿si pudiste solucionarlo?-

¿Lo de mi fuerza? Claro que si maestro –

No lo de Natsu-

¿Natsu? ¿Quién es el?-

El maestro dudo en seguir preguntando quizás la rubia no quiera recordarlo por el momento.

Bueno entonces le diremos a Mira que le ponga el sello-

Mientras Lucy y Makarov salían de su oficina, este último llamo a los demás

Hoy es día de fiesta, estamos celebrando que nuestra querida hija ha vuelto, Lucy y también que tendremos dos miembros más, ¿Pueden presentarte?

¡Claro! Yo Rogue Cheney soy antiguo miembro de Quatro Cerberus será un placer trabajar con ustedes-

Yo soy Sting Eucliffe de Saberthoot-

¿Sting? Con que ese es el nombre del novio de Lucy-

¿Queeee? ¿Cuándo se enteraron?-

Pensabas ocultar lo nuestro rubia –

No, claro que no, solo que yo querías decirles- bufo

Sera para la próxima, amor –

Bueno ya que –

Lu- chan, ven para aca- Levy jalo a Lucy lejos de los 2 magos, me tienes mucho que contar como pudiste irte sin despedirte de mi

Lo siento, Levy-chan, pero debía irme para ser más fuerte, lo siento perdóname si, mira te traje esto del viaje un libro nuevo de Zekua Melon-

Lu-chan, ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- dijo la pequeña maga mientras se ponía los lente para poder leer.

Una menos, ahora solo falta el resto- suspire esto sería cansado hacer que me perdonen por hacerme ido, mientras me dirigía hacia la barra escuche la voz de Erza

¡Ya volvimos!-

Al escuchar esa voz salí corriendo hacia donde estaban para mi sorpresa solo pude ver que alguien me abrazaba

Luceeeee, regresaste, ¡Por favor Luce! Tenemos que hablar estoy super arrepentido, no hallaba la hora que regresaras- dijo el chico de pelo rosa mientras se ponía de rodillas pidiéndome disculpa

¿Quién eres tú? – dije dudando

Vamos Luce, se que te hice daño, pero no me castigues así –

No te castigo solo no te recuerdo- dije mientras me alejaba de el, algo en mi cabeza daba vuelta, de ahí no recuerdo nada.

¡Lucy!- Sting salio al encuentro de Lucy mientras la alzaba del piso

Tu maldito, Que le hiciste- dijo entre angustias Sting, Rogue se acercó al lado para ver qué pasaba, mientras el cargo el cuerpo de Lucy hacia la enfermería.


End file.
